A Dess Love Story
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: Jess and Emma decide to visit Darcy at college! What will happen when There's a BIG misunderstanding? Will they each fall for different people? And will they ever get back together? Disclaimer: Heather Vogel Frederick Owns Everything! I only own the plot. :)
1. Chapter 1

**OK everyone! I am sorry i deleted "A love story" I just felt like i had to. I know, Weird right? But hey! I'm Weird and proud of it! :) So, my new story is still a Jarcy story. (Or if you like Dess better, - Comment to let me know your favorite ship name for all the couples.) Anyway. I hope you all like this story BETTER than "A love story" Enjoy!**

**Jess's POV**

"Hey keep up slow poke!" Emma teases over her shoulder. I huff and puff. "I'm trying Emma!" Geez. It's like she thinks we're in the army. I smile and say. "Hey Emma! A couple years ago, I would be the one ahead of YOU!" She grins. We run the rest of the way to my house in content silence.

I study Emma. She is definitely more in shape than she was a couple years ago. She has really pretty curves. And she doesn't have so much of a belly. And she even has some style. Like today she's wearing, Dark blue/black skinny jeans with a soft white hoodie and nude flats and silver hoop earrings. And her hair is no longer a mousy brown color but more of a dark chocolate color. And today she is wearing it in loose relaxed curls. She is super pretty. At least i think so.

We slow down to a walk and our steps are in synch. "So, Have you heard anything from Darcy?'' Emma asks. I sigh. "No I haven't. I'm worried Emma!" I say, with panic growing inside of me. "No Jess! Don't be! I'm sure he has a lot on his mind." She says trying to calm me down. "Plus I overheard my parents talking. My mom says that when she talked to him the other day, He sounded like he hadn't slept in days! So he might just have a lot of studying to do." "Mmmm, I guess so." I murmur. We walk along in silence for a while. I'm just really worried. He hasn't called, IM'd, video chatted or e-mailed me in 3 weeks! It's driving me crazy!

Emma suddenly stops. "What if we went to go visit Darcy over Thanksgiving break!" She says with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm confused." I say bluntly. "I thought Darcy was coming for thanksgiving." "Ya well, I don't know what happened that he can't come over. I think he had to much studying, or something like that. He was pretty bummed." "Oh" i say quietly. "Well, even if I could go to Dartmouth, my family couldn't pay for my trip." Emma stops, and looks at me in my eyes. "What's wrong? It seems like you don't want to visit Darcy." I'm quiet for a moment and I start to tear up. "I'm just afraid. Afraid as to what I might find." She looks at me for a moment before nodding. "I get it" We walk the rest of the way home In friendly silence.

"Hi Mom!" I call into the house as Emma and I get inside. "I'm here honey!" She calls from the kitchen. We go into the kitchen to find my mom reading Pride & Prejudice and drinking some hot chocolate. She tells me Pride & Prejudice is one of her favorites now. "How was your walk honey?" "Fine thanks." I giver her a smile.

As I take a sip of my hot chocolate i served Emma and me, Emma says "Hey Mrs. Dealeny? Do you think Jess could come with me to visit Darcy during thanksgiving break?" I almost choke on my hot chocolate. "EMMA! I said no!" My mom looks confused. "You don't want to visit Darcy?" "No! I mean Yes! I mean I DON'T KNOW!" I break down in tears. Emma and my mom look shocked for about half a second but when they recover, they rush to my side and start calming me down. "What's wrong Jess? Why are you crying?" asks my mom. "It's just...that...Darcy hasn't called...or anything...in...over 3 weeks...and...I'm just...worried...that...he...doesn't want...to be...with...me anymore!" I some how manage to say between sobs. My mom and Emma are quiet for a few minutes.

"Well don't worry about that honey. College is a lot of work, its more than just nice dorms and party's." Emma nods in agreement. "Come on Jess! Let's go to new Hampshire for a week!" "Well I dont know..." My voice trails off

"Oh and Jess? I've been meaning to tell you, we're having guests for thanksgiving." This gets my attention. "Really who?" I ask. My mom takes a breath in before saying,

"Your aunt Bridget, uncle Hans, and Felicia." My world comes crashing down. I absolutely can't STAND Felicia, she's snobby and stuck up and a know it all and a pain in the butt. Emma's face lights up. "You know jess I think maybe we should visit Darcy over Christmas break instead." If I stay, I'm gonna have to deal with Felicia for a week and a half. If I go visit Darcy I might have to face the terrible truth that he doesn't want to be with me anymore. On the other hand, Felicia might be more mature now, maybe she will be nice and kind when she comes. But maybe I'm also blowing the whole Darcy thing out of proportion.

"Well, whatever you do, you have to choose now, because if your staying, I want to know because your father said, that we can place reservations for that new steak house, but if your going to be going to new Hampshire, we have to book your plane ticket as fast as possible."

I look a t Emma with a growing smile on my face. "Emma! We're going to new Hampshire!" Emma claps and jumps up and down like a happy 5 year old. I figure I'm just blowing the whole Darcy thing out of proportion, we love each other, and we will always be together.

"Well girls, you need to earn the money yourselves. How about babysitting?" Emma nods. "I think that's good. If jess and i babysit at least 4 times each this week I think we can earn enough for a plane ticket." I smile. "Sounds good to me."

2 weeks and 8 bratty kids later, we finally have enough for our plane tickets.

"You know what? I'm actually excited to go visit Darcy! I can't believe i didn't want to go!" I say excitedly. "Omigosh! I almost forgot his present my parents got for him!." Emma says. "What did they get him?" I ask. "A new laptop." "Cool." I say with a smile. "You done packing" I ask. "Almost, I just need to get my journal, phone and purse." Emma Looks flustered but happy.

It will be the first time she and I ride on a plane alone, even though we're older now, I'm still a little nervous. She and I go downstairs with our suitcases in hand and sweaters in the other.

"You got the sandwiches I made you girls?" Asks Mr. Hawthorne. "Check" We both chorus. "Phones? Plane tickets? Money? Darcy's present?" "Check, Check, Check and Check." We say again. "Well, You girls are all set." Mrs. Hawthorne Smiles at us. "It's sad you guys won't be spending thanksgiving with us, but it's even sadder to imagine Darcy on his own for a family holiday. I'm glad you girls will be with him though."

"Darcy doesn't know you guys are coming but He gave me his dorm number so i can mail stuff to him, So you guys will wait by the front door when you get there." Mr. Hawthorne says. "But what if he's inside his dorm when we get there?" Asks Emma. "He told me he was going to study at the library everyday for 2 weeks til 5:00pm, you girls will get there around 2:00 so that should give you plenty of time to go get a bite to eat and get to the front door with plenty of time to spare." Mrs. H. says with a smile.

Mr. Hawthorne looks at his watch. "You girls Better be going." Emma goes up to her mom and dad and gives them a hug and a kiss. And I give Mr. & Mrs. H. a hug too.

Emma and I chat about, well,... Just _life_, on the way to the airport.

We're finally seated in the plane about 3 hours later.

"Please fasten your seat belts lady's and Gentlemen, turn Off all Devices, And get ready for lift off." The flight attendants soft voice Comes over the speaker. Emma and I do as she says, as do all the other passengers.

"I'm so excited Emma!" I say for about the billionth time in the last hour. Emma gives me a big smile "Me too" I know it's been hard for her, with Darcy gone, I know she misses him no matter how much they fight. We hear a loud _whoosh_ of a plane take off next to us. Our plane starts to move. "You ready to go see your Mr. Darcy?" Emma asks with a wink. "Ya, I am."

And with those words the plane takes off into the air.

I'm ready to see my Mr. Darcy.

**Hope You all Liked this chapter! I try to make my chapters long! Feedback appreciated!**

**Stay Sweet!**

**Daisy Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much lovelies for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate it! You all, are going to hate me for what I do next...**

**Jess's POV**

"Jess! Jess!?" I hear someone off in the distance calling my name. "Jess!?" I hear my name being called again. All of a sudden I'm being shaken! What's going on?! Then I hear some sounds, like in those 'charlie brown' specials, when a grown up is talking. I keep hearing sounds then "DARCY!" My eyes flutter open. I realize I must have fallen asleep, on the plane ride. Emma grins. "I new you where going to wake up when you heard Darcy's name." I giggle. "Shut up." I tease her.

"Prepare for landing, please stay seated in your seats, until you hear the 'ding'. Then you will be able to collect you bags and leave in an orderly fashion, through the left exit." The flight attendant smiles sweetly at all the passengers before going to the back of the plane.

"OK, when we get off the plane, we collect our bags, call for a taxi, and go get a bite to eat." Emma says. I nod OK. "Then we'll go to the mall, and get our hair done, get our nails done and choose a new outfit." Emma continues excitedly. "Then..." She starts off. "Hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa...WHOA. Emma! I can't afford all of that!" Emma grins. "Well lucky for you, your mom and my mom decided to chip in and give us the money, your mom told me that she wanted you to be extra pretty when you see Darcy." I smile and lean back in my seat. "Sounds good."

There's a _Ding, _Which signals all the passenger to Get off the plane and collect their bags. There's a lot of commotion, Inside the plane, What with everyone trying to get there bags, and be off the plane, as fast as they can.

I inhale the fresh New Hampshire air, when I step out of the stuffy plane. Emma does too. "Feels nice doesn't it?" I ask.

Emma nods. "Mmmhhmmm, It feels really nice." "_TAXI!_" we both yell.

We laugh as we get into the taxi. It's shaping up to be a really great day.

"Hello ladies, Where can I take you today?" Says the taxi driver in a deep voice. "The mall please." I respond. The driver nods.

"So, where you young ladies from?" asks the driver trying to make small talk. "Concord Massachusetts." Emma replies. There's some silence. "I went there once. When I worked with UPS, I drove by there, and it was a hot summer day, And i remember eating some really good ice cream. What was that place called? Crab farm? Kibble Farm?"

"Kimball Farm?" I ask. "Yes! that's it! Man, That was the best ice cream, ever." Emma and I laugh. "Ya it is pretty good ice cream" Emma says.

"Looks like we're at your destination Ladies." I look out the window, and sure enough, we're at the mall. "That will be $15.00" Says the taxi driver. Emma hands him a $20.00 and we both give our 'Thank yous' and head towards the mall.

"Let go to the food court first" I suggest. "Sounds good to me, Those little peanuts where not filling at all."

I laugh. "Ya, I need to ride first class one of these days, Megan said that when she went to Paris, they came to check on you like every 10 minutes, offering cookies, pillows, movies, and warm drinks. All we got offered was a pack of peanuts or crackers, and a juice

Emma and I decide to eat some Thai food, and a yummy hot pretzel, with a strawberry banana shake afterward.

"Lets go get our outfits first." I say. "OK, sounds good."

"Let's go to forever 21" I suggest. Emma nods more enthusiastically than I expected.

"I'd love to go there, especially since I'm not so round as I used to, its like there XL barely even fit me."

Emma and I go in with a smile on our faces.

After about 2 hours and 4 outfit changes later, Emma and I finally find the perfect outfit.

I'm chose out a little black dress with a modest neck line and I white bow around my waist, and cream colored knee-high high heel boots. And my charm bracelet Darcy gave me. My hair is pulled into a sleek high pony tail. Its different from my usual style but I think I look pretty good.

Emma looks really pretty too, she's wearing blue\black skinny jeans with beige ankle boots, a soft violet V-neck long sleeve, a gold heart locket, and her hair as been curled so it bounces in a fun way.

She and I decided on simple French manicures.

Emma and I exit the mall breathless from shopping but happy.

"I can't wait to see the look on Darcy's face when he sees us in front of his door!" I say excitedly.

"Ya, I know. I can't wait either." Emma says as we walk on to campus.

"Let's see, His dorm number is, 14253 Level B." Emma reads the address off the paper. "oh! there it is!" I say. I restrain myself from jumping up and down with joy.

"Let's see, It's 4:40pm He should Be here in about 20 minutes." I calculate Quickly I mean come on, It doesn't take a math genius To figure out The time. 5 minutes tick by.

"Hows My hair? Hows my makeup? How do i look?" I ask nervously. Emma laughs. "Relax, you look fine."

I giggle. "Thanks, it's just i want To look the way Darcy remembers me."

"You don't look anything like when he last saw you" Emma says dead serious. My heart stops for about half a second. Then Emma breaks into a smile. "You look even more pretty! And you have gotten bigger in some places, but in only the best way, if you know what I mean."

I laugh. I know exactly what she means. I've had to buy a slightly bigger bra size that has a bigger cup since I last saw Darcy, which is fine by me.

Thank goodness I'm not growing sideways though.

As 20 minutes pass by, Emma and I have just been talking about Megan and Cassidy, and how happy we are for Megan because she has been asked by Wolfgang to make a 12 piece collection for new york Fashion week.

And laughing about how Cassidy has changed, Whenever we ask Cassidy how Tristan is doing, she gets all twitterpated for a couple of minutes, which she hates, but can't help.

I stop Dead in my conversation with Emma, when I hear a deep deep voice. A Deep voice that sounds so familiar. I break into a smile and start to run towards Darcy's voice.

I hear a sound, it sounded like a "whooaa!" Like someone almost fell. But I don't really register it, because my goal right now i to get to my Mr. Darcy.

Then I see them. Standing in front of the elevator doors. Is a tall dark haired girl with bronzed skin and chocolate Brown eyes. She's wearing a white tank top with a deeper neckline than mine, with super short shorts, and and red high heals, and lots of red sparkly bangles on her arm.

AND SHE'S DRAPED ALL OVER MY MR. DARCY!

They're so close that there noses are practically touching. I gasp. Loudly.

Darcy's head snaps over in my direction. "Jess!" He says obviously surprised.

"Care to explain?" I ask with tears springing to my eyes.

"It's not what it looks like! Honest!" He says with is arms still around the girl.

They straiten up and there's an awkward silence.

"Care to explain?" I ask again.

"I can see you two have some sorting out to do." Says the girl in a sweet smooth voice. "Bye hun'. Catch ya later" The girl says, pinching his cheek and looking deeply into his eyes for a moment before strutting away. While she struts it's so obvious she is trying to shake her hips. I roll my eyes.

"Darcy? How could You?" I ask with mixed emotions bubbling up inside of me.

"Jess!-" He starts off. But i run away in tears before he can finish his sentence. "JESS!" I hear him off in the distance. But I don't turn around.

How could he?

**AHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! LOL. i bet you are all fuming at Darcy and me! Stay tuned! ;)  
><strong>

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**Darcy's POV**

"Jess! Jess!" I call after her as she runs away.

I'm so shocked, jess is here! Wait, jess is here? Is Emma with her too?

Instead of going straight to my dorm, I turn around, go back into the elevator, and head for a walk around campus to clear my head.

Why was jess so upset? Duh! You dork its because you where with another women! But it's not like anything _happened__. _

I was walking home from the library, when I accidentally ran into that girl. Literally ran into. She was texting on her phone and I was reading a text book.

I said I'm sorry, and I picked her up. She told me to get my paws off of her, but then she looked at me and her face softened.

She gave me a flirtatious smile, and tried to flirt with me. She tried the "haven't I seen you somewhere" pick up line. But I tried to get away from her. And she just followed like a puppy. As she walked, she drifted comers to me, so our shoulders where almost touching. I kept drifting away but she followed.

Finally I got fed up with her flirting, and yelled "I have a girlfriend!" She looked shocked for about half a second, but she just smiled and and said, "well, she isn't here now is she?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

She kept a steady stream of chatter about how tall i was and how cute i was. If I wasn't dating jess I would have took the bait, but jess is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I don't want to let her go.

By the time I reached the elevator she had started talking about football and how well I played. When the elevator stopped on my floor, I bolted out of there, she tried to go as fast as me but she tripped on one of her heels. When she Tripped, she found her balance, but she threw herself, and made a dramatic falling noise.

I instinctively reached out and pulled her close. She smiled at me, a nice smile, but none at all like jess, she had a pretty good figure, but none at all like my Jessie, "guess I'm a little clumsy today, lucky you where here to catch me" she said. It was then that I had noticed, how low cut her tank top was. She might as well have been wearing nothing.

I must have been staring to long, because she leaned in about 2 inches closer. Till her nose was practically touching mine.

Then I heard a gasp. I loud one. I snapped my head in the direction I heard it in.

It was jess!

I still have my arms around the girl, we straighten up awkwardly. "Care to explain?" she asked.

The girl I was with, pulled her tank top down at the hem, which was probably not the best idea considering how low cut it was. "Well, I can see you two have some sorting out to do, catch ya later hon'." She had said pinching my cheek, and looking into my eyes, before strutting away.

"Care to explain?" Jess asked again.

"Its not what it looked like! Honest!" I had so stupidly said, that made me sound so guilty.

"How could you?" She asked before she ran away.

I had been so caught up in my memory, that I hadn't noticed where I was going, and as luck would have it, I bumped into the girl again.

I tried to hide my face but she noticed me right away. She gave me a smile. "You straighten everything out?" "No, I was on my way up to her right now." I said stiffly.

"Awe, come on, forget about her, why don't you let me into your dorm, and we can have drink and talk about us." She gave me a wink and a smile. "Uh no thanks." I started to speed walk away.

But she caught up. "My name is Jesselyn, you can call me Jess or my friends call me Jessie." Oh no way was I going to hang around her, with a name like that.

I started to run.

I finally made it safely to the hallway of my dorm room.

As I started to walk to towards my room, I heard whispers. As I get closer I can identify the voices.

Its Emma and Jess!

I get close enough to hear what they're talking about. "I don't think Darcy would cheat on you." Emma says. "Neither do I but why else would he have been so close to that girl?" Says jess. They're silent for awhile. "Well I'm sure he had a good reason" say Emma. Jess shrugs.

I take a deep breath and step forward. "I do have a good reason." I say.

"Darcy!" Emma says. I smile "Hey ems." She gets up to give me a hug.

She steps back and there's an awkward silence.

"Uhm surprise!?" Emma says. I smile at them, "I'm so happy you guys came! I was worried I would have to spend the holidays alone." "We'll be here for a week and a half." Emma says.

"Jessie? " I say softly.

"I'll give you to some space" Emma says drifting away. I nod and give her the keys to my room.

"Jessie? I really do want to talk to you about what happened." I say as a sit down on the floor nezt to her.

She doesn't look at me, but I talk.

I pour out my story to her. By the time I'm done explaining, she's looking at me again.

I'm quiet for a moment to let that sink in.

"Are you telling the truth Darcy?" I nod and look into her eyes, "I would never lie to you Jessie." She breaks into a smile. And I let out a sigh of relief.

I clear my throat, "you know, I didn't get to say hi to you properly." She smiles as I lean into her, and she leans into me.

Our lips meet, and then fireworks. My lips move in synch with hers, I enjoy the kiss.

I haven't been able to see her these last few months, and I've missed her so much. I kiss her tenderly, and softly. Without breaking apart we both smile. She wraps her arms around my neck, and puts her hands in my hair.

We eventually break apart for air. She smiles. "Hi." She says. I laugh, "that was the 'hi' I was waiting for" we laugh and stand up. Before going into my dorm, I kiss her once more. Just because I've missed her so much, plus no one is around.

She tilts her head slightly to the right and I tilt mine slightly to the left. We smile against our kiss. I've missed Jess's soft sweet kisses. I missed the way she used to tanlge her fingers in my curls, and I've missed the look on her face after we've kissed. We break apart after a few minutes.

I Intertwine my fingers in hers, and open the door to my room. Emma's in the kitchen making tea. "Hey lovebirds." She says mischievously. Jess and I blush.

"How about we go for dinner?" I suggest. Emma and Jess nod. "OK sounds good." Jess says with a smile on her face.

I nod. Ya, sounds good to me too.

**ok guys! That was chapter 3! Feedback appreciated!**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jess's POV**

"why can't we be friends!? _why can't we be friends!?" _Darcy, Emma and I sing as we walk down the streets of new Hampshire.

People are staring at us, but I don't care, All that matters now is that I'm finally with my Mr. Darcy.

We keep belting out the words to the song. Finally, We get to the Little Vietnamese restaurant Called "Chok Dee Thai" Which i think Means "Cheers" In a different language.

Apparently, the restaurant is busy on Friday nights, So we have to wait for 20 minutes to be seated. Which Is Fine by me, It gives us more time to talk.

Once We're seated, and ordered, Darcy turns to Emma and Me.

"Thank You guys So much for coming to visit it me when you can be with our parents." Emma and I smile at him.

"It's not like it was a big sacrifice. We wanted to come visit you." Emma says. I nod in agreement.

"Plus visiting you is a _infinitely _better than staying with my cousin Felecia" Emma laughs. "Come on Jess, She's not that bad." I scowl at her.

"She isn't that bad is she?" Asks Darcy. I nod vigorously. Him and Emma laugh.

After eating, we pay and go down the streets of new Hampshire singing and laughing. We sing "Happy' by Pharell Williams and some of our favorite songs, my favorite song is, 'roar' by Katy Perry, Emma's favorite song is 'best day of my life' by american authors, Darcy's favorite song is '911' by Sean Kingston, and we also sing 'part of your world' in honor of Ariel.

When we get home it's 9:00 and even though we still want each others company, we're sleepy, so when we get back to Darcy's dorm, we all get ready for bed.

Darcy brings out some blankets for Emma because she's sleeping on the couch. We brought our own pillows so we just need blankets.

"I'm going to read a bit before I go to sleep." Says Emma "Ok." I say. Darcy comes into the living room looking sheepish. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Uhm...I kinda don't have a guest room? And yaaa..." He mumbles. Emma grins at us. "Well I'm not getting up. This is my spot." She says with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I guess I have to stay with you Darcy." I tell him. He grins "OK sounds good." Emma giggles. "Goodnight Ems, see you in the morning." "Goodnight lovebirds!" I roll my eyes and follow Darcy into his room.

I inhale the smell of his room. It smells like him.

We stand in front of the bed looking at each other with a smile.

"I've missed you Jessie" he whispers as he pulls me close and hugs me. I sigh in contentment. His strong arms wrap around me in a tight hug. "I've missed you to" I say.

He lifts up my chin towards his face and kisses me.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms are wrapped around my waist.

We both smile against our kiss. I _love _Darcy's kisses. I love they way his lips feel on mine, I love the way he hugs me close when we kiss.

Still kissing a few minutes later, my phone rings.

We laugh and break apart.

"Way to ruin a mood huh?" I ask. "Nah its fine, go take it, I'm going to go change really quick." "Kay" I say.

I pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Jess" says my dad.

"Oh hi dad what's up?"

"I forgot to tell you something before you left."

"Kay, Shoot." I say

"I forgot to tell you not to sleep with Darcy, I want you to have your own bed."

I blush.

"There's no where else to sleep, unless you want me to sleep on the floor." I mumble.

My dad says something a can't quiet hear.

"What are you wearing?" He asks

"My light blue tank top, and white shorts."

He grunts.

"And Darcy? What's he wearing?"

Darcy walks in.

"Basketball shorts." I say.

There's silence on the other end for a moment. "And?..." He asks.

"That's it, just basket ball Shorts."

He grumbles.

"Dad don't worry about me I'm 18, and you know Darcy, he won't do anything."

"Fine" he grumbles.

"Is that all dad? Nothing else you need to tell me?"

"No that's it, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight" I say before I hang up the call.

I smile at Darcy. "Im going to go brush my teeth really quick." I tell him. "OK." He says.

I take my phone with me.

As I'm brushing my teeth, my phone vibrates, meaning I got a text. I check my text and nearly choked on my toothpaste.

I blink, hoping the name will go away.

It doesn't.

1text from Jonas B.

I open my phone nervously.

And read the text.

JB: hey, :) long time no talk.

JD: hello Jonas.

JB: hey, don't be so formal, call me Jo.

JD: um, not to be rude, but who gave you my number?

JB: Josh did.

Josh our farmhand.

JB: I came with your cousin Felicia, she broke her ankle, and her parents figured since we've met, I can keep Felicia company.

JD: ya, thanks again for helping me when I broke my leg. Never got the chance to thank you for that.

JB: Kay, I got to go, say hi to Emma for me :)

JD: Kay I will, bye

JB: bye ;)

What was up with that winking face? Why did he say call me Jo? He knows I have a boyfriend, why would he be contacting me just to say hi?

I turn off my phone, but I don't bother closing the text, just because I'm to lazy.

All thoughts of Jonas fly out of my head when I enter Darcy's room.

"Hey" he says when I come into the room. "Hey back" I say.

We get in the warm blankets. And I snuggle close to him. He wraps his arm around me in a hug. "Goodnight" he whispers into my hair. "Goodnight" I murmur.

And with that, I fall I to a dreamless sleep.

**kay everyone! Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Its just a little fluff piece before the next chapter!**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darcy's POV**

The morning sun flitters into my room, which makes a gold color against the tan walls.

I turn around to see Jess still asleep. I smile, she's just so beautiful. And I can't believe she's mine, I wouldn't trade her for the world.

I lean towards her and kiss the tip of her nose.

With her eyes still closed, she smiles.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"Good morning Jessie." I murmur. "Good morning Darc'." She says. "Sleep well?" I ask. "Mmmhhmm." She says blissfully. I smile "good." I sit up in bed. And she does too.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jess asks. "Whatever you want Jess." She smiles. "Well, whatever we do we gotta include Emma." I say. Jess nods thoughtfully.

"True, how about you show us around new Hampshire a bit?" Jess says.

She looks at me with her big gorgeous blue eyes, it's then that I realize, I really do love Jess. I would do anything for her to make her happy, and I want to grow old with her. If I could, I would propose to her. I know our love is strong enough, and we won't do anything rash.

But I know we should wait. That's what my parents would want, and that what her parents would want.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower." She says. "OK, I'll go make breakfast for the 3 of us." I say. She heads to the shower and I go to the living room to say 'good morning' to Emma.

But to my surprise, the living room has been picked up, the blankets folded, and the coffee is brewing in the kitchen.

There's a note on the coffee table, I pick it up and read it.

**Good morning lovebirds! I figured you two would want the morning alone, I'm at the local Café, if you need me, I'll meet you guys at the park around 3:00pm. **

**Love, Emma.**

That's nice of her. I put the note down, and go to the kitchen.

I decide to whip up some pancakes. I set out the jelly and whipped cream on the table, along with some forks and napkins. Just as I'm about to, flip the last pancake, Jess walks in.

Her hair is still slightly wet, and she's still wearing her light blue tank top and white shorts.

She smiles. "Mmmm! Smells good!" She says. "Well lucky for you, our dad taught Emma and I how to cook and not my mom." I say with a chuckle.

She laughs, "come on Darcy, don't be so hard on her." I smile at her and i bring the stack of pancakes to the table.

She and I sit down to eat. But I hardly taste what I put in my mouth, I'm to busy looking and listening to Jess.

After the dishes are cleared out and washed, its about 1:00 so we retire to the living room to watch a movie.

She and I watch a old movie, uh, I think its called "singing in the rain" its some old musical, that Jess watched at "movie madness" and she fell in love with.

She and I cuddle on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around us, its not that cold, but its cool enough for a blanket.

She leans her head on my chest and watches the movie.

When the movies over, she and I turn off the T.V but neither of us make a move to leave.

"I'm lazy to get up" I say with a chuckle. Jess laughs. "I know me too, but we have to meat Emma, in 45 minutes."

"Ya, I'm going to go take a quick shower" I say. She nods. "OK, I'm going to go get dressed." We go out separate ways in a hurry to get ready.

A little while later I'm out of the shower, dressed, and shaved.

But Jess is still getting ready. Ugh.

Women.

"2 more minutes!" Jess calls from the bathroom.

2 minutes tick by...

Jess emerges from the bedroom.

I'd take long to get ready too, if I looked like she did.

"How do I look?" She asks twirling.

She's wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, with red high heels, her signature thick braid, and a long gold locket I gave her last year before I left for college.

I smile at her, "Beautiful." She turns pink. "Check the weather on my phone please, I want to know if I should bring my cardigan" "Sure, where's your phone?" I ask. "On the coffee table" she answers.

I pick it up and turn it on.

I look up and smile at Jess, she smiles back.

I look down at the phone, expecting to see the home page, but instead I open up to a text message.

I scan it.

Call me Jo?!

Thanks for the help when I broke my leg!?

Who is this Jonas!?

My head snaps up at Jess.

"What is this?!" I ask her with a spike of anger going through me.

She looks confused for a split second. Then I see slight panic in her eyes. She laughs nervously. "Jonas? That's Josh's little brother. You know, josh our farmhand."

"OK I know WHO he is, but why did you need his help when you broke your leg?" I ask waiting for her reply.

"My uncle and aunt hired him to help me around new Hampshire when we visited them a few years ago." She says.

"How come you never told me about him!?" I asked hurt and angry.

She sighs. "Because, there was a spark between us, he knew I had a boyfriend, so he didn't do anything except flirt a bit...and.." I cut her off. "Did you flirt back?" I ask.

She looks uncomfortable. She mutters something I can't hear. "What was that!?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Yes, I little bit, but Darcy, don't think that I..." I cut her off again.

"How come you never told me about what happened!?" I ask my voice rising.

"Because I was afraid that if I did, I would loose you! I thought you would think I was untrustworthy! And you know you can trust me Darcy! I wouldn't lie to you!"

"But because you've hid it these past few years it just built up into words un-said! And if you don't say those words that need to be said they build up! So then after a while, there will be so many things un-said that there won't be anything left to say at all!" I say all in one breath.

We're silent.

Jess looks like she's trying really really hard not to cry.

I want to comfort her but right now I'm angry.

I thought we had a strong relationship, a good relationship.

"Well, then I guess there's nothing left to say." Jess says coldly. " I'll pack up my things and go"

I want to chase after her and ask her to stay, but right now I'm to hurt to talk, to get up, or even yell at her. She stalks out of the room, and returns a minute later and stalks out of the dorm and slams the door shut behind her.

I start to cry.

And I've only done that a few times ever in my life.

She broke my heart.

**Ok guys that's chapter 5! Like it said in the summary of this story there's a BIG misunderstanding! Sorry this chapter is short I promise the next chapter will be waaaaaay longer! I promise!**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy star**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok**** guys here's chapter 6! I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Jess's POV**

Tears spring to my eyes as I realize what just happened.

Darcy broke up with me. Or I broke up with him?

It doesn't matter. All I know is that things happened to fast.

He should've let me explain!

I start to walk down the lonely hallway in tears. I'm alone in the elevator, thank goodness.

I'm still crying when I go looking for a park bench to sit there and wait for Emma.

'Why did Darcy get so mad?!' A little voice in my head whispers. 'Duh! Because you had a text from a guy you flirted with and never told him about!' Says another voice in my head. 'Well, he should've let me explain plus its not like anything happened'

The sun that was out and smiling, has now dipped behind the clouds.

A good stiff breeze sends people's hats flying. I wish I would've worn something warmer.

I feel my phone vibrate meaning I got a text.

Its from Emma...

EH: Hey! Can't meet you guys in the park! I met someone who can get me a scholarship to the college I want to go to! We're having lunch to discuss the details!

Aww, that's good for Emma, as much as I want to vent out to her, I can't take away from her special moment.

JD: Kay Emma! Good for you! I'll be at the local café!

EH: Kay! Cya around 6:00! Ciao for niao!

I turn off my phone.

And just sit there.

What am I supposed to do now?

I don't know my way around new Hampshire, I could get lost.

I don't have anywhere to stay.

And now its started to drizzle rain.

And I am in no way prepared for rain.

I sit there and start to cry.

Its started to rain harder now, and all the people who where out having fun, have all disappeared. I'm alone in the park, in the rain.

It can't get any worse.

"Hello" says a voice.

A very familiar voice.

I look up startled.

"Zach?" I ask.

"Ya, Hi." He says grinning at me. "Need a ride somewhere?"

He's holding up an umbrella.

I think for a moment.

"Give me a ride to the local café?" I ask. He smiles. "Sure. Hop into the car, I'll get your suitcase."

I do as told, and I'm more than happy to get out of the rain.

I hop into his white Honda.

He gets into the car as well, and turns to smile at me.

"So, what brings you to new Hampshire?" Zach asks.

I bite my lip. "I came to visit Darcy?" I croak.

He looks confused. "And where's Darcy?"

I'm uncomfortable for a second.

Zach's been a really good friend since 6th grade, I think I can tell him.

"He and I broke up." I say quietly. He pulls the brakes, so suddenly, that I jerk forward.

He looks at me seriously. "Broke up?" He asks.

I nod weakly.

He looks straight ahead and keeps driving.

He looks troubled.

I feel like there's a big hole in my heart and it feels like something is clenching my heart.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

I start to think about they great times I've had with Darcy, and I think about the way he used to call me Jessie, and they way his eyes crinkled up and sparkled when he saw me.

I realize that, now that we're not together none of that will never happen anymore.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I let them go.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize the car has stopped.

I open my eyes to see Zach staring at me.

I give him a weak smile. "Thanks Zach, for the ride."

"Hey, no problem, is everything going to be OK?" He asks softly.

And that does it.

I break into a sob.

A sob that I've been holding in.

"I'm...sorry Zach...I...just...don't...know...what...to...do...anymore!" I say between gulps.

"Hey don't worry, everything will be alright." He says softly. He reaches his hand up, hesitates for a moment, but finally decides to wipe away a tear from my cheek.

"How about I buy you lunch?" He asks after I've managed to calm down. "Sure that be great."

He and I step out of the car and walk into the warm café.

The waitress takes us to our seats and we sit down.

Zach and I make awkward small talk for a few minutes, then its just silence between us.

"Ready to order?" Asks the peppy waitress breaking the silence.

"Uhm I'll have the BLT with French Fries" I say. "I'll have the same." Zach says.

He turns and smiles at me. "So how is...uh...life?" He asks

I give him a small laugh. "Good, I have my up moments and my down moments." After a few seconds of silence, I find myself telling him, about the bratty kids Emma and I babysitted, the girl i saw Darcy with, and how nervous I felt before Emma and I took the trip over here.

The entire he just listened, or gave his opinion every once in a while.

By the time we finished eating, I'm feeling a whole lot better.

I'm actually laughing. Which feels great after all my tears.

I take out my wallet to pay for lunch, but Zach holds up his hand, "my treat."

He and I walk out of the cafe laughing. Its still pouring rain, so we hurry into the car.

"Where do you need to go to next?" Zach asks.

I frown. I don't really know where to go next. Or what do next for that matter.

"How about taking me to the mall so I can change into something more warm?"

He nods.

A little While later, I'm in a dressing room changing into my skinny jeans and blue hoodie. I take off my locket and charm bracelet and put it all the way at the bottom of my suitcase.

I still have my hair In a braid, and a have my black converse on.

I go out of the dressing room to find Zach poking around in the power tool section.

"Ready." I say approaching him. He looks up and smiles, "OK let's go then."

I can tell he's trying to cheer me up, he keeps asking me if I want to go into that store or this store.

"Hey, cheer up. You cant ruin a good today with a bad yesterday." He says. I smile at him. "Thanks Zach."

My mind wanders off for a few minutes, Zach would be really easy to like. But I would never move on so quickly.

I glance to my right and stop in my tracks. Zach stops too. "What's wrong?" He asks confused. "Darcy." I say quietly.

About 10 feet away from us is Darcy, and that girl I saw him with, 2 days ago.

They're holding hands and they're smiling at each other.

I take a step towards them, and ever so slightly clear my throat.

Darcy doesn't hear me me but the girl does. She smirks at me and dives at Darcy for a kiss.

I feel like all the air has been knocked out of me.

Darcy doesn't pull away, and he doesn't seem to be upset.

He's moved on this quickly?

I walk backwards almost knocking into a food court table in the process.

I run away until I'm safely outside the mall parking lot.

I'm breathless by the time I reach Zach's car.

I just stand there.

In the rain.

Heartbroken.

I'm trembling in the cold rain.

"Jess! Jess!" Zach yells from behind me. He runs to his car.

"Get in the car, you catch a cold out here." He comes to my side and wraps his arm around me in a sideways hug.

We stand there awkwardly for a second, I feel like I'm rooted to the spot.

"Its OK Jess, if Darcy doesn't realize what he's lost then to bad for him."

"That's the thing! I think I ended our relationship! It just happened so fast that neither of us where willing to listen to each other. And now that he's moved on, I can't do anything about it."

I feel all cried out. I just need to rest now.

"Where's Emma? I'll get you guys a hotel room, may not be fancy but it'll be something." I shake my head. "No Zach, we'll manage."

"No I want you guys to sleep In a hotel room." I let out a sigh. "OK then, well here's some money, at least let us pay for some of it."

Zach shakes his head, "No, you'll need that for food."

I smile at him, "thanks Zach."

In turn on my phone and call Emma.

She picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Ems." I say.

"Hi Jess!"

"How did the meeting with for the scholar ship go?"

She laughs. "Oh, that? Turns out that guy was just trying to hustle me for a date. I told Stewart about it and we had a good laugh."

I laugh to. Then spill out my story to her, i tell her about the kiss, seeing Zach, the fight, everything.

She feels really bad for me and tells me she'll meet us at the local café.

I tell Zach where to go and he nods.

We ride in silence.

Even when Emma gets in the car, she just says 'hi' to Zach, and we keep quiet.

Not awkward quiet, just a silence where everyone is lost in their own thoughts.

We get to a motel, and Zach turns to Emma and says, "go get a room, here's my credit card." "Thanks so much Zach, I don't know how we would've managed." Emma smiles at him and goes Into the lobby.

Zach and I get out of the car and sit on the hood while we wait.

Zach clears his throat.

"Jess, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened with Darcy, if it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel."

I just smile back.

"And I wanted to say that, I've always liked you, but this past school year, I don't know...just some thing changed, you seemed more pretty, and I felt like I melted every time you laughed..." His voice trails off.

I keep a poker face but inside I'm shocked.

I don't know what to think.

Zach and I stand up.

Its started to rain again...

He takes a step towards me.

And kisses me.

I'm to shocked for words.

I've always liked Zach, as a friend.

I've always thought he was good looking.

But I never thought of him in a romantic way.

And I don't want to sound cliché, but it seems like fireworks where bursting around us.

There was definitely a click between us.

The same click I got with Darcy.

The same click I got with Jonas.

Who's the one for me?

I don't know yet.

But I just decide to live in the now...

I close my eyes and let him kiss me.

I think I might like Zach Norton...

**kay guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Now, remember the title to the story 'a Dess love story' there needs to be some drama in the middle of the story! They will eventually get back together! But not sure how or when! ;)**

**Stay sweet! **

**-Daisy Star**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, I know some of you won't be happy about the Jess Zach pairing, but remember its a Dess love story not a Zach love story, :) As always, feedback aappreciated.**

**Jess's POV**

Zach pulls away.

He's left me breathless and happy.

He lowers his eyes.

"I just thought you should know how I feel, I know you won't move on so quickly, but if you need me I'm here."

I'm still shocked.

Zach likes me?

Do I like him?

Would I really move on so quickly?

Do I even _want_ another boyfriend?

Zach has lowered his hands from my waist.

And he won't meet my gaze.

Who knew he was so shy?

"I'll call you later Zach, thanks for the help today." I decide to leave it at that.

I collect my bags and head for the lobby.

I glance back at him. He's still looking at me with a poker face.

I can't tell if he's mad, or confused, or sad.

I'm all of the above.

I go stand next to Emma.

"I'm going to go give this back to Zach, you go up to the room and settle in." She says.

I do as I'm told, and head to room 108 on the 4th floor.

I open the door to our room and I collapse on the bed.

Its been a long day.

Emma comes in a second later.

"Let's get comfortable and then we can talk about what happened. I feel terrible about not being there for you."

I go to the bathroom to change into a Black tank top and sweats, that fit me perfectly, and some beige ugg boots.

Emma's in the kitchenette making tea.

We sit crisscross on the bed.

"So, talk to me." Emma says once we're comfortable.

I tell her about the text, and how everything happened so fast when Darcy and I fought, I tell her about being surprised when I saw Zach, I told her that I was really surprised that Darcy and that girl where kissing and feeling hurt when Darcy moved on so fast.

And last but not least, I tell her about the kiss, between Zach and I.

She let's out a little gasp.

The whole time she just listens, only giving her opinion once or twice.

When I'm done talking she's quiet for a moment.

"Well here's what I think about the whole situation..." She starts off.

"You and Darcy where both not willing to listen to each other, due to the heat of the moment. I agree, he did move on to quickly, I don't completely know the whole story with Darcy, so I can't say much on that, but as far as I know, he shouldn't be kissing another girl on the day of a break up. As for Zach, do what you think in your heart is best. I won't judge you or my brother for you decisions, I'll support whatever you two choose."

I smile. "Thanks Emma, for being there for me."

"Hey, no problem. So what do you want to do now?"

I sigh. "I don't really know, I mean, I feel like laughing, not crying. How about we watch a movie?"

"I know just the one!" Ema says.

She runs to her suitcase and pulls out a movie.

"School of Rock"

I break into a smile.

When I feel like laughing, that is the movie to watch.

Half ways through the movie I'm feeling a whole lot better, especially when one of my favorite characters say their signature line, "Your tacky and I hate you"

I just love that!

And I'm not a rock and roll type of person, but its a pretty good movie.

Apparently I fell asleep because Emma's shakes me awake.

"Jess! Jess!" She whispers.

I open my eyes slowly. "Huh. What? What happened?"

"You fell asleep Jess, I just wanted to tell you that Darcy's coming over!"

This gets my attention.

"What!? Why!?"

"Apparently I left my purse over there! He asked where we where staying at, I told him, and he said he'd be right over with my purse!"

I jump up. "Is he coming alone or with someone?"

"I don't know." Emma says.

"I think I'm going to ask Zach, if he wants to come over for a bit, that way I don't seem like a dork just sitting here, with his new girlfriend." I ramble.

"Jess! Look at me!"

I look at her.

"Handle this maturely, if he brings his girlfriend over be happy for him. If he doesn't, then don't make an excuse to fight with him."

I take a deep breath.

She's right.

"Your right." I say out loud.

There's a knock on the door.

Emma scurry's over to answer it.

"Zach!" She says surprised. I run over to them.

"Zach! What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

He smiles at us.

"You left your wallet in my car."

"Oh! Thanks Zach, want something to drink or-"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

He smiles and return his smile.

I decide to throw caution into the wind, and I take a deep breath before saying,

"Zach? I've been thinking about what you've said earlier...and I feel the same way."

He breaks into a wide smile and takes my hand. "Really!? I was thinking you'd never want to see me again! I thought-"

He's cut off by the sound of knocking.

He and I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it.

Emma goes to answer the door, "Oh Hi Darcy!"

"Hey Ems." Says Darcy in his deep voice.

"Hello! I'm Jesselyn!" Says an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello Jesselyn, I'm Darcy's little sister."

"Thanks Darcy for bringing back my purse, I really appreciate it."

I can't see them, but i know there's an awkward pause in the conversation. I thought they were just going to drop off the purse and go. But it's obvious that they want to be invited in.

"Uh, won't you guys come in? Would you guys want a drink or I have some-" "Some water would be nice." Says Darcy.

Zach and I are still sitting on the edge of the bed, with our shoulders almost touching.

He and I don't mind, but when Darcy steps in, I really wish I had a camera to capture how shocked his face was.

He must be shocked because

A. I don't look all that bad.

B. Zach is sitting next to me.

C. His shoulder is touching mine.

D. I have a big smile on my face, and I'm not crying and being miserable, the way he thought I would be.

I'm guessing all of the above.

I want to be mature about this, so I say, "Hi Darcy, How are you two doing tonight?" I ask.

"Fine thanks." Says Darcy his words are the slightest bit tense. The words felt like little daggers on my heart. I'm trying to be nice, but I feel weak if he answers to me like that.

I was going to get up, and walk away, when I felt Zach's hand slip into mine.

His hand is warm, and soft.

I feel a tingle go up my arms.

He gives my hand a squeeze. I'm guessing he wants to give me and Darcy some space, But he's trying to be supportive too.

Darcy noticed.

It looks like He just ate a spoonful of pickle juice.

And his ears are turning pink.

What's that about?

His girlfriend notices our clasped hands too. She slips her hand into Darcy's and just kind of glares at me.

"Well, I guess we should be going Snuggly bear!" Chirps His Girlfriend.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit.

Darcy seemed lost in thought.

"Cookie Lips! Let's go!" She pleads.

Yup, I just gagged again.

Darcy Seemed to snap back into reality.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Let's go Jess." He says.

My breath catches in my throat.

_Jess?_

His girlfriend's name is _Jess?_

"Bye Darcy, Have A good night." I say, with my words clipped and short.

He gives a nod in my direction. "You too." And with that, He leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.

I'm trying _really_ hard not to cry.

But I can't help it, I break into tears.

"Jess, Jessie, Don't cry." Says Zach in a soft voice.

Calling me Jessie makes me cry harder.

Emma whispers Something to Zach, I couldn't hear all that well But I think the said something along the lines of 'I'll give you two some space.'

"Why are you crying Jess?" asks Zach.

"It's...just that...Darcy...broke my...heart...stepped...on it...then threw it in the...mud...and his...girlfriend's...name...is...Jess...too!...And...the...way...he...treats...her...is...disgusting!"

I manage to say between sobs.

I know it's sort of a dumb thing to be upset about, but I can't help it.

I keep crying.

I try to stop.

But I can't.

Until I feel Zach's lips on mine.

He Kisses me softly and lovingly. "What was that for?" I ask after we pulled apart. "To get you to stop crying." He answers.

"Zach, I want to say I'm sorry for causing all this Drama Today." I say lowering my eyes.

He lifts my chin up, "Don't you think that. I care about you Jess. I don't mind you talking to me. If you need to talk for two days straight, then so be it. I'm here for you Jess."

I get slightly teary eyed, Just because, It's nice to hear that somebody cares.

"Thank you Zach." I croak.

"No problem Beauty." He says looking into my eyes. I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes.

I think because whenever he and I called each other Beauty or Beast from our 6th grade play, we where playing with each other, but when he said Beauty just now, I think he meant it.

I blush of course.

"You wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" Asks Zach.

I think about this for a moment.

''That'd be great but I want to spend some time with Emma, So how about Wednesday?"

He nods, "Sounds good to me, I'll be heading home now, See ya Wednesday."

We stand up and I walk him to the door. "Goodnight Beauty." He says.

He pulls me close and Kisses me. He hugs me close and I put my hand in his soft sunshine-y Hair.

We say 'Goodnight' after we pull apart a few minutes later.

I fall to my bed with a smile on my face.

Maybe it was all for the best that Darcy and I broke up.

**OK lovelies! that was chapter 7! I hope you all liked it! Did any of you notice every time Jess explained her feeling for Zach, she said "I like him." and not "I love him" *hint hint* ;) **

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated this story! I've had writers block, and when I did start to write a new chapter it just seemed like a stupid idea. I'm really happy with the way this turned out, and i hope you like it too! enjoy!**

**Darcy's POV**

"Come on snuggle bear! Lets go dancing!" Pleads Jesselyn. I turn and glare at her. "Don't. Call. Me. That." I say angrily.

She frowns. "Well, Then, If I'm going to play the part as your girlfriend can't you play the part as my boyfriend 24/7?" she asks impatiently. I shake my head. "No."

"Just take me home already, I'm Exhausted" she snaps.

She's clearly Mad, that I won't give into her charm.

But I don't care, I'm plenty mad myself.

I know my face looks like a thunder cloud right now, but I don't care.

How can Jess, move on? On the _Day_ of a breakup?

That's so immature.

I feel my cheeks turn pink because Deep in my heart I know I acted immaturely too.

But I push the thought away.

I look over at Jesselyn out of the corner of my eye.

She's angrily tapping away a text on her phone.

I'm so mad right now...I could just...ARRRGGHHHAA!

I mentaly scream and punch a wall.

After Jess and I broke up, I was devastated.

I know, the break up was partly my fault, but she didn't have to jump into conclusions like that.

I was mad at Jess because she kept a secret from me, and if she had told me when it happened, I wouldn't have minded! but she kept the secret from me!

So when I got mad at her and lost my temper, its because I was hurt.

If she had just given me a moment, we could have sorted it all out!

I still want to be with Jess! I never said I wanted to end our relationship! She was the one who ended it!

And now I'm starting to think she liked Zach Norton all along!

Maybe she planned this!

And why Zach!? Of all people!? Why couldn't it have been Kevin Mullins!?

Zach is one of my best friends!

My pulse is racing, and I'm breathing heavy.

I'm so angry the my knuckles have turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

I've parked the car into Jesselyn's driveway, she doesn't seem to notice that we've stopped.

I clear my throat, to get her attention.

Her head snaps up. "What?" She snaps.

I'm a bit taken back by her response, "um, you're home."

She rolls her eyes and leaves the car without another word.

What's with her? I shrug it off, and dive back into my thoughts.

So, after Jess broke up with me, I decided to take a walk around campus to clear my head.

But as luck would have it, I ran into Jesselyn.

She tried flirting, I didn't flirt back because I had literally just gotten dumped by someone, and no way was I going to move on so quickly.

She kept nagging me. She didn't leave me be. So when she asked me what was wrong, I told her 'My Girlfriend and I just broke up.' I hopped she would have some sympathy and let me be, and did she?

She did not.

She tried to manipulate me!

She is the most immature person I have ever met, anyone who will stoop so low, just to get a date, is a really terrible person.

I blush again because I know what I did was really terrible too.

I realize, I've been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice I walked right past my dorm.

I start to head back, I walk about 2 steps, and..._plop._

I just stepped into a really big pile of mud.

At least I hope its mud.

Great. Just great! My day couldn't get any worse!

I drag my feet on the cement, and in the grass, to get most of the mud off my feet.

I bet the big zig zag of mud I left behind looks pretty funny.

This leaves a smile on my face, I turn back to look at it. Can't tell what it looks like from here.

My thoughts turn back to today's events, after talking to Jesselyn for a while, a sudden plan just hit me, and I thought I was brilliant, but now I can see I just acted stupidly.

I thought I could make Jess jealous.

That's very un-Darcy. And I'm ashamed for even trying it.

But what's done, is done. I can't change the past, I wish I could but everyone knows, you just can't.

So, as ashamed as I was to ask, I asked Jesselyn if she could help me make jess jealous.

She was more than happy to agree, although I was uncomfortable asking her to do so, I knew we weren't going to be kissing.

So when I had my back turned at the mall, and she told me Jess was a few feet away from us I asked her to take my hand, so Jess could see, Jesselyn got a mischievous look in her eyes, and grinned before diving at me and kissing me.

I heard someone gasp, I'm guessing it was Jess who gasped. I didn't pull away from her kiss, because Jess was there, and that would've ruined my whole plan.

If Jess hadn't been watching Jesselyn and I, I would've broke apart from the kiss and ran away. Or maybe I would've hit her, but I would never hit a girl, and I prefer to be the non violent type.

I cant believe I'm acting so juvenile!

Making people jealous, I mean.

When Jess left, as fast as I could, I pulled away and stomped away angrily. "What!?" Jesselyn had wined. I just shook my head and left. I heard the little tapping of her heels trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Wait up!" She had called. But I didn't wait. I just walked home, which is about 4 blocks away from the mall. I knew Jesselyn was close behind, but I didn't wait for her.

When I was unlocking the door to my dorm, I heard the 'tip tap' of her Heels.

So then—

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone...again.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly picking the girl up. "Its alright." She said shrugging it off.

I looked at the girl more closely, she looked vaguely familiar, but I just can't place her.

She has tan skin with, chestnut colored hair, and a wide friendly smile.

I stick out my hand for her to shake, "Darcy Hawthorne." She takes my hand and shakes it slowly. And as if a light has been switched on in her brain, she says "Darcy Hawthorne? Are you by any chance Emma Hawthorne's brother?"

I laugh, "yes I am, and you are?"

"Oh how stupid of me! I'm Ashley Sanborn!"

I gawk at her. "What a weird place to run into you!" I tell her.

She laughs. It's a nice laugh, soft and joyous, like a little bell, and her eyes sparkle in a...nice way.

"I'm visiting my closest cousin for thanksgiving break, they were going to spend it alone because they don't have any family here, last minute though, I decided to come spend the holidays with her!"

"Wow, a lot of people have family in New Hampshire." I think. "Huh?" She asks confused.

Oh. shoot. Did I say that aloud? "Uh, its a long story." I say.

She laughs again. I feel a flutter in my stomach.

A flutter I've only felt a handful of times.

The flutter I got when I was crushing on Jess, the same flutter I got when I was going to first ever kiss her, the same flutter when she held my hand.

All of those flutters, have something to do with Jess.

So why am I getting them with Ashley?

I've only talked to her a few times.

But she's just as much apart of my childhood as Becca is.

A bittersweet memory.

There's an awkward silence.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask gesturing to the door. She smiles shyly at me and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear before saying "sure." I open my door and let her in first.

Her long her is loose and gracefully falling down her back. "Would you like me to take your coat?" I offer. "Ya, thanks." She says taking off her coat. I put her tribal coat into the closest.

Underneath her big tribal coat is a simple white long sleeve blouse, jeans that are cuffed at the bottom and beige ankle boots, and lots of necklaces.

"Would you like anything to drink or?..." I start off saying. "Some tea would be nice." She says with a smile. I smile and nod and head to the kitchenette.

"Anything I can help with?" She asks leaning her fore arms on the diner style window. I shake my head, "No its fine." I say with a smile.

I fold up my long sleeves to reveal my forearm's, just the way I like it when I'm cooking.

"So, how's...uh life?" I ask as i pass her a cup of tea and cookies.

Ashley laughs. Which releases another round of butterflies in my stomach.

Why am I feeling this!?

"Life has been good, Becca's been pretty busy with Pies & Prejudice so I haven't spent a lot of time with her, I've gotten a job at Kimball farm which is pretty fun, especially the leftover ice cream we take home with us, I've been applying to about 100 colleges and—"

I interrupt her, "what college are you aiming for?" I ask curious. "Monsters University!" She says.

I was caught off guard for about half a second, but then I burst out Laughing. She quickly joins in.

This feels good, after a horrible day I think I might finally be seeing the silver lining.

After we've managed to calm down, I say, "No seriously though, what college do you want to get accepted to?"

"Franklin Pierce" she replies. "That's about an hour and a half away from here?" I ask.

She nods. "Ya."

Again with the butterflies.

"And how are you liking college?" She asks, I shrug, "Its been alright, definitely not all sunshine and rainbows, but I love my classes, even if they are difficult."

She nods thoughtfully. "And How's Jess?" She asks taking a sip of her tea.

When I don't answer right away, she puts her cup down, and looks at me intently. "Darcy?" She asks softly.

I feel a little wobbly inside, maybe from the softness of her voice? Maybe because the break up is still fresh?

I don't know, but either way, I feel wobbly.

I take a deep breath and look her in the eye. "Jess and I broke up earlier today."

Her eyes open wide, and her mouth opens then closes, but no sound comes out. Finally her lips start twitching, like words are about to spill out of her mouth.

Finally, as if the words spilled over, she jumps up from her seat and starts rambling,

"Darcy! How could you!? Poor Jess! I'm going to call up everyone and tell them! I don't care what you have to say! That's a terrible thing to do! And you guys were so cute together!"

"Ashley! Calm down! I didn't break up with Jess! She broke up with me!"

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Really?" I nod. "Really."

She sits back down, with a concerned look in her big brown, sparkly eyes...

Wait what?!

Oh my gosh, did I just call Ashley's eyes Big brown and sparkly?

Yes. Yes I think I did.

"What happened?" She asks finally.

I explain without hesitation. She's really easy to talk to, and other than Jesselyn she's the only person who knows the whole story.

But telling Ashley is different somehow, probably because she's a familiar face, and she actually cares, unlike Jesselyn who just glazed over and tried to listen.

When I'm done explain the whole story, she just looks at me in silence.

After a few minutes she asks, "And all of this Happened in 2 days!?"

I nod. "Yup." I say popping the 'P'

"Wow."

We're quiet for a little.

Ashley clears her throat. "Thanks Darcy for the tea, I'll be going now but here's my number, I want us to keep in touch OK?"

She scribbles out her number on a napkin and passes it to me.

I smile and take it from her. "I'll help you with you coat." I tell her.

We walk to the entrance, and I open the closet and pull out her coat.

She smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem." I say as I slip it onto her back.

We stand there looking at each other for a few moments before she leans in and kisses my cheek.

She smiles at me and let's herself out the door.

I stand there. In the dim lighting of my living room. My hand is pressed up on my cheek where she kissed me.

Maybe she feels the same way? Or was that a friendly kiss?

I look down at the napkin she gave me.

I smile.

By her number is a lipstick press of her lips.

I smile and fold it up and put it in my pocket.

I'm still in a daze when I go to close all the blinds.

But when I look out the window, I see the mud streaks I left earlier, and turns out, I made the shape of a heart.

And in the middle, standing there is Ashley.

I have a big goffy grin on my face when I finally fall asleep, and instead of going back into my thoughts about what happened with Jess, I can only think...

It maybe all happened for the best.

**Ok guys! I am soooooo happy with this chapter. (Probably more happy than I should be...) Anyway, I hope you liked it, I know Ashley came out of now where, but I kinda like it, and like Darcy said, he has bittersweet memory's about her.**

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey hey hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sooo much positive feedback! Sorry for those of you who are upset with the pairings, but I already have the story planned out, more or less, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

**Jess's POV**

"Ready?" Emma asks. I nod "ready as I'll ever be." I reply. "Good." Emma says. "Oh hang on! Just one more thing." She scurries over to her suitcase.

I look at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me is a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair. I'm getting ready to go on my first ever date with Zach Norton.

I'm wearing red plaid skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black leather Jacket, a red wrap around scoop scarf and black high top converse. And my hair as been pulled up into a messy bun.

"Here, put this on." Emma hands me a chunky gold boho ring, that completes the outfit perfectly.

There's a knock on the door. "That'll be Zach" Emma says crisply. "Stay here, make an entrance in exactly one minute." She says leaving the bathroom.

I have to laugh at Emma, she's so funny, she knows exactly how to handle this and she's good with relationships, where would I be without her?

I give my teeth a quick brush, so im minty fresh, then i apply a layer of pink lip gloss with a gold tint.

I give myself one last glance in the mirror...perfect.

I walk confidently into the room. "Ready? Je—" Zach starts off saying, but his voice trails off when he see's me.

"You look beautiful Jess." Zach says. I blush, of course. There's a short silence between us...

"Where are you to going?" Emma asks, breaking the silence. "We're going to go to a little Italian restaurant, then walk to the park to see a old black and white movie."

That sounds promising.

"Oh how romantic!" Gushes Emma, "let me take a picture of you guys, say 'cheese!'"

Zach hugs me for a prom style picture, It's a little cliché if you ask me, but today feels just perfect for that kind of thing.

'Click' Emma took our picture and smiled. "Alright, have fun you two."

Zach and I smile at Emma, and say our 'Goodbyes' once we're out of the hotel room, we just stand there, with our hands clasped and we're smiling at each other like dorks.

I decide to be honest with him, "Zach, I'm really excited for our date, and I'm so happy we're together now, but what if we run into Darcy?"

He bites is lower lip, and I just about swoon, I think its really attractive when he does that.

Zach thinks for a second. "Then we'll be friendly, we won't ignore him, but we won't go looking for trouble. Don't you worry, everything will be just fine." He smiles and put his arms around me in a protective hug.

I hug him back and inhale is smell.

I step back and get on my tippy toes and kiss his lips. I step back a second later, and laugh. "What is it?" Zach asks confused.

I point to his lips, "I left some lips gloss on you." He blushes and reaches to swipe it off.

"Let's get going." He says, offering his arm. "Oh, such a gentleman!" I tease him, as I tuck my arm under his.

We walk arm in arm down to his car laughing, and teasing each other.

It feels really really good laughing like this instead of dealing with Darcy drama.

I give a content sigh.

Suddenly...

I have a thought. And it surprises me so much I stop dead in my tracks.

Zach looks at me. "You OK?"

My mouth feels dry and my feet feel stuck to the spot.

"Ya I just need to go to the restroom real quick." I croak. He nods, still looking concerned.

I duck into the lobby and head to the bathroom.

'This is so juvenile' I think. 'I shouldn't be thinking about my ex' I can't believe I thought...'I miss Darcy, I wish he was here.'

I just need to push the thought away. Push it away.

"Everything OK?" Zach asks softly through the bathroom door. "Ya I'll be put in a sec!" I say cheerfully.

I give myself a pep talk. Zach is great, he likes me and I like him.

A lot.

I'm so happy to have a gorgeous, thoughtful boyfriend.

He protects me, and he'd do anything for me. I'd do anything for him too.

'So would Darcy' says an evil little voice in my head. I've known Zach forever, and he wont hurt me.

'You've known Darcy for just as long'

'And don't you miss Darcy's bronze hair and warm loving brown eyes?' Says the little voice again.

'Yes...yes I do.' I think self consciously. 'What!? No!' I think angrily. Zach's bright blue eyes are dreamy and his super soft golden hair is to die for.

'What about Darcy's ringing laugh, and the way his eyes sparkled when he saw you.' The memory of his laugh, leaves a smile on my face. But I quickly wipe it away.

'And what about Darcy's kisses?' Says the little voice, 'aren't you going to miss those?'

I nod self consciously, yes I am.

'What!? NO! NO! NO!' I scold myself.

Zach and I are together now, and I couldn't be more happy about that.

I've known Zach since, I was in kindergarten! He wouldn't hurt me, Zach loves me, and I love him.

'You've known Darcy for just as long.' Whispers the little voice.

I sigh.

Maybe I moved on too fast. I'm starting to second guess all my decisions.

Maybe I should tell Zach how I feel. But that would crush him! He's a lot more sensitive and shy than I thought he was.

What am I going to do?!

Everything's so complicated, love itself is so complicated.

I fell in love with Darcy because, he's really cute and good looking, he's polite and smart, athletic and caring.

I fell in love with Zach for the same reasons. He's really handsome, he's athletic, not as smart as Darcy but still pretty smart, he's caring and nice and polite.

I've seen them both interact with little kids, which I think is super adorable.

Either way, I don't know what I want anymore, and I don't know _what _Love is anymore.

I'm starting to feel a little queasy.

I take a few deep breaths and open the door.

I step out, to see Zach sitting In a chair.

He gives me a wide smile. "All set?"

I shake my head. "I'm really sorry Zach, but I don't feel to good, can we do a rain-check?"

He gets a concerned look in his eyes, he doesn't show it, but I can see it in his eyes.

This gets a flutter going in my stomach, he really does care, yet he's trying to stay cheerful.

But do _I _really care?

"Alright let's get you back to your room."

"I feel so bad for canceling —" I start off saying, but he cuts me off. "Hey, no worries, if Emma's not there then I'll stay with you so you can have some company." He says.

He wraps his arm around my waist and walks me up to my room. "Give me your room key." He says.

I give it to him.

He opens up the door, and looks around. Its a lot cleaner, than when I left so I'm guessing the maid came while we where gone.

No sign of Emma.

So its just Zach and I.

"Go change into something warm and comfortable, and I'll get you something to settle your stomach."

I do as I'm told. I change into my Grey sweats, my minty blue tank top, and my ballet flat style slippers.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I see Zach has propped up pillows for me to lean on, and he's made a cup of tea.

I pad over to the the bed, and settle in.

Zach comes over and sits next to me on the bed, we both have our feet up, and our shoulders are touching.

I smile weakly at Zach, and take a sip of the warm sweet tea.

Zach sighs, "What is it Jess?"

I look at him, "Oh, its nothing, I just don't feel well."

He looks into my eyes. When he doesn't look away, I blush and let my gaze fall.

"I know there's something on your mind Jess. Talk to me. We can't have a stable relationship if you won't communicate."

I sigh and look at him, "That's just it, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. I might have moved on to fast."

He looks a bit taken back by my response.

I keep talking, "The truth is, when we where Leaving, I thought of Darcy. I thought of all his good qualities, I didn't think of anything negative. I was only comparing him to you, and I just felt terrible because I agreed to be your girlfriend, and I _want_ to be your girlfriend, but I might have moved on too fast and I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship yet."

He looks at me straight in my eyes.

"So, you Don't want a relationship with _me_ right now. Is that what yous saying?" He emphasizes the word "me"

I sigh, "Of course I want a relationship with you. I just don't think it's fair to you, that I'm think of Darcy all the time."

He nods thoughtfully.

"But are you _sure_, you're still not interested in Darcy?"

When I don't answer right away, he sighs. "Listen Jess. I want to let you know how _I _feel." I look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They way I see it, You and Darcy have known each other for ever. He was your 'Brotherly' figure, Then he was your secret crush, he was your first boyfriend, and your first heartbreak. And me? I was just always a 'Friend'."

He pauses for a moment.

"So many girls have rejected me. Including Cassidy. I was always just a 'second choice'...including Cassidy's" He whispers the last part. I notice something glinting in the corner of his eye.

But he blinks and it's gone.

"So, when you said you would be my girlfriend, I was truly utterly happy."

He looks down.

At least he's not mad...I hope.

We sit there.

In silence.

"Please say something." I croak.

He looks at me. "There's nothing to say. What's _your _Decision Jess?"

Again, I don't answer right away.

"I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back in while." and with that, he gets up, and leaves without another word.

I feel like crying all over again.

That happy feeling I had earlier is long gone.

I close my eyes and let the tears spill over.

I bury my head in my hands and let it all out.

I'm such a looser.

I always hated people who had pitty party's over their boyfriend problems.

One last sob finishes off my crying fest.

I sit there.

Just staring out the window.

I need to get this all sorted out so I can move on with my life.

Now here's the million dollar question I need to ask myself.

Do I _really _like Zach? And am I completely Over Darcy?

_Deep deep deep _in my heart I know I will never stop loving Darcy. But I push the thought away.

I understand what Zach was saying when he said Being someone's Second choice. He feel's He's never good enough. Someone _always _finds someone better.

Like Cassidy. She found someone better.

And he's worried that I was just using him.

Which isn't true.

_Ding!_

I notice I got a text, it's from Emma.

_Emma: Hey!_

_Jess: Hey back!_

_Emma: How's everything going?_

_Jess:...Fine_

_Emma: Just Fine?_

_Jess: Ya._

_Emma: Everything OK?_

_Jess: Sorta, I wasn't feeling well, so We went back up to the hotel room._

I don't want to tell her over text what _really_ happened.

_Emma: I'm coming over right now! You cant be alone when your not feeling well!_

_Jess: No don't worry about it. Zach is here with me._

Which is technically true, he's just not here at the moment.

_Emma: Really?_

_Jess: Yep._

_Emma: OK, well I'll be back at around 10:00pm._

_Jess: OK see you then._

I turn off my phone, and stare out the window, and dive back into my own thoughts, trying to sort everything out.

About half an hour later, I know who I'm going to be with.

I thought it through.

And I'm sure of my decision.

I glance at the clock, 9:30pm. It's been about an hour since Zach left to take a walk.

I'm feeling much better.

A whole lot better in fact.

I go to the bathroom to wash my face, and fix up my make up a little, no eye shadow, just some mascara, blush and lip gloss.

There's a knock on the door. I get up and answer it to see Zach.

I give him a warm smile. "hey"

He grins. "Hey." He stands there awkwardly for a second.

"Come in." I offer, opening the door wider.

He walks in and smiles. I take a deep breath. "Zach, when you left I decided to do some thinking and..."

"Ya?" He asks hopefully.

"And I've decided to _stay _your girlfriend, I know i will always have a small spot in my heart for Darcy, but only as a big brotherly love."

He smiles a big smile and runs towards my and picks me and spins me around and hugs me tight. "I love you Jess." he whispers into my hair.

I feel a rush of love for him. "I love you too." I whisper into his shirt.

I glance at the clock, 9:50pm. "Emma's coming home in about 10 minutes, maybe we can go watch a movie when she gets here?"

He nods. "A long as I'm with you Beauty." He says before he Kisses me. It's slow soft and sweet.

I remember Cassidy saying he was a bad kisser. She was as red as a tomato when she confided.

But he must have brushed up on his skills.

Or maybe Cassidy was just crazy.

We break apart, and we're both smiling like love struck dorks.

He still has his arms around me and I have my arms around his neck. We're so close in fact, I can feel the steady beating of his heart.

"One more kiss before I have to set up the movie?" He asks.

I grin. "But of course!" I say in the same french accent I used for when I played Belle.

Our noses are touching and we're smiling at each other.

_Just _as our lips are about to meet...I hear an "Ahem"

I spring apart from Zach, putting my arms by my side.

It's Darcy.

And he's with Emma, and a girl who looks Familiar.

"I hope he didn't interrupt anything." says Darcy with a sly grin.

Zach takes my hand, smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah, didn't think so." he teases.

I analyze his tone of voice.

It's friendly and teasing.

Almost as if nothing had ever happened between us.

I take a look at the girl he has next to him.

She's taller than me. Well, most people are considering I'm stuck at 5 foot 2 inches. She has a long mane of curly chestnut hair, that is pulled back into a artful ponytail that looks so careless, but I know takes a lot of work, her full red lips are formed into a friendly smile, and she has thick long eye lashes. She's Wearing white skinny jeans, a white turtle neck and a vibrant red peacoat, and red high heels.

She looks like she just stepped out of a glossy magazine.

"Hi Jess." she says friendly.

She knows my name?

"Uhm, Hi..." My voice trails off.

"Oh! I'm Ashley Sanborn."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Hi Ashley Long time no see!" I say friendly.

I wonder what she's doing here.

"I bumped into Darcy Yesterday, and he said you and Emma were here visiting too, I just wanted to come by and say 'hi', it's nice to see some friendly faces, when I don't know anyone here."

I smile at her.

I don't know how to react.

She and Darcy aren't holding hands, but they're standing close to each other.

Should I be jealous? Friendly? Or just completely ignore her?

Zach gives my hand a squeeze, as if to remind me he's here with me.

I give him a grateful smile.

I have Zach, I should be happy for Darcy if he gets a girlfriend.

And surprisingly I don't feel Jealous at all.

"So Darcy and I were wondering if you would all like to have a thanksgiving Dinner at his place Thursday?"

Darcy and I?

I wonder if they're a couple.

Emma nods, "Thanks that would be great!"

Zach nods too, "Yeah, sounds like fun"

I nod too.

"Great see you guys then, my place at 4:00pm" Darcy says.

We all say our 'goodbyes' and Emma walks them down to their car.

I breath a sigh of relief.

I made it through seeing Darcy without feeling like I want to cry.

I turn to Zach.

"Thanks Zach for being here for me."

He bumps his shoulder with mine. "No problem. Any time you need me, you know I'll be there."

He clears his throat. "So where were we?"

I blush.

"Remind me." I say leaning into him.

And he does.

**OK GUYS! I am _really_ happy with this chapter! I am not going to leave it at that, I still want to do a couple more chapters. Sorry it took so long to update, but this is my longest chapter yet! 3,083 words! WHEW! I hope you enjoyed and please Review!**

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai everyone! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I am having sooo much fun with this story! I don't know how many more chapter I'll do though, I have an idea on following Jess and Darcy, even through their married life, but I don't know yet. So this chapter is just going to be sort of a peaceful chapter, You know, lots of fluff. It will be mainly focused on Ashley x Darcy though maybe some Jess x Zach. But anyway - enjoy this next chapter!**

**Darcy's P.O.V**

"Anything I can help with?" Asks Ashley Taking off her coat. I shake my head. "No thanks. Not now anyway." She follows me into the kitchen were I have The small turkey and small ham cooking in the oven.

"It smells so good!" I try to look modest but I can't keep the big smile off my face.

She sits down and leans her forearms on the diner style window. "So, watcha' making besides the turkey and ham?" She asks.

"Mashed potatoes, Stuffing, biscuits, Cranberry sauce, cheesecake, and a salad. Everything is homemade, except the Cranberry sauce."

She whistles. "Oh wow Darcy! You've been busy! And everything is homemade!?" I nod. "Ya, I started preparing everything last night so there wouldn't be much to do today."

I roll up my sleeves to my elbows, and start chopping up some veggies. "Want me to turn on some music?" Ashley asks me. "Sure."

"What do you want to listen to? What music do you like?" She asks. "That's such a stressful question, like what do you want to know? Genre? Artist? Album? 25 most played? Time periods? What I'm currently listening to? What i listen to during certain times of the day? be more specific?"

She laugh's and shakes her head. "You know what I mean you dork."

I shrug. "I'm Down with whatever."

She flips on the A cool website called 'Pandora' and a song comes on filling the apartment with music and warmth.

She sits back down, and watches me cook. I glance up at her. She has this funny look on her face. "What is it?"

She Shakes her head. "Nothing"

"No really what is it?"

She smiles, "I just, Well...This, er, I mean our relationship was just so unexpected, and I'm really happy with it."

I go over to her, and rest my elbows on the counter top. "I'm really happy with it too." I peck her on her lips, and go back to chopping veggies.

We spend the next half hour joking with each other and listening to music.

"Come help me stir the stuffing please."

"Kay" she says as she gets up from her seat.

I think it's cute how she cooks. She does it with rhythm, and she moves with the music, if it's an up beat song she moves fast and cheerfully and if its a slow song then she seems to glide everywhere.

I tell her this and she laughs. "Well, It's in my blood. Latina's are colorful, and we have rhythm. It's just in my blood I guess. I sort of wish I grew up with it though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents adopted me when I was a baby. So I didn't grow up in south America. But I love learning about my culture when I can. My mom did want me to know how to speak Spanish, so she took me to classes when I was 5. So I'm pretty much fluent in that now."

She's stirring more slowly kind of looking off into the distance. "I just wonder why my parents didn't want me." She says quietly. I see a tear in her left eye threaten to fall.

I need to make her feel better. That's what I'm here for.

I slip my arms around her from the back. "It's a wonder they didn't, It's there loss." She smiles sadly at me.

I try a different approach. "Hey, This is thanksgiving after all. We have to be grateful. What are you grateful for? I'll tell you what I'm grateful for...you."

There's a real smile on her face now. "I'm grateful for you too." she kisses my cheek.

She seems to be back to her old cheerful self again. "What are you majoring at college?" Ashley asks curiously.

"History, I want to be a history Professor." Her eyes light up. "I want to To teach World culture!"

"Wow Ashley! That's great!" and I mean it to. "Since I could never get enough of it in school, I want kids to know my passion for it and I want them to learn what I wished I could have learned."

I nod thoughtfully. "I think you would make a really great teacher." As soon as those words come out of my mouth i feel a spark of...something go through me. I'm not sure what, sadness maybe? I know what it is deep deep deep in my heart.

_Jess wanted to be a teacher too. _I think sadly. But it's so deep in my heart that I don't even completely acknowledge it. I just push the sad feeling away and keep talking to Ashley. "Thanks, I think you would make a great professor. And you would look very handsome in a suit."

I blush slightly. "I don't think I'd wear a suit, I want to be one of those easy going teachers, not an old fuddy duddy." This gets a laugh out of her. "Well either way you'll look handsome in anything you wear."

"Thanks" She looks pretty good herself. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a purple turtle neck, nude ankle boots, and gold bangle bracelets and gold long chain necklaces. And her hair in some sort of braid thing. I think she said it's called a fishtail braid.

"Alright, everything is all set we're just waiting on the turkey and ham. What do you want to do in the mean time?" She asks me after we cleaned up the kitchen and but lids over the other food so it'll keep warm.

"Let's just cuddle, and listen to music...and just you know...talk." I take her hand and we head over to the couch. We sit close together and she put her head on my shoulder.

She looks up at me and says. "I was at my cousin's boyfriend's house the other day and he wanted to pretend to be talking into a banana, So when he picked a banana from the bunch, the whole bunch of banana's came with it. So he said 'I guess it's a conference call.' I just about died laughing."

I laugh too. "A++ for recovery" "Don't encourage him" She says teasingly. I try and think of something funny to tell her. And then I got it. "You remember Kyle Anderson?"

She nods. "Ya, what about him?"

"Well, he's at college and he drives as a pizza driver after classes. And so then, when he and his girlfriend were driving, some car crossed in front of them suddenly, so Kyle had to pull the breaks suddenly, and they both practically went flying through the window, but Kyle reached his hand out and put his hand on his girlfriend to keep her from going forward. She told him that she couldn't believe his natural extinct was to stop her from flying through the window, and she got all choked up. And he didn't have the heart to tell her that as a pizza driver, he naturally puts his hand on the passenger seat to keep the pizzas from falling off the seat."

She stares at me for a moment. Then bursts out laughing. "No way!" I nod and chuckle. She keeps laughing and she scrunches up her nose when she laughs.

I'd do anything to see that smile.

Which gives me an idea...

I tickle her sides. "Darcy Stop!" She squeals. I don't stop. Her head falls into my lap. I give her one more tickle before I stop. She sits up still laughing and breathless.

"What time is it?" She asks. I check my watch. "5:15pm." "When did you say Zach, Jess and Emma were coming?" "6:00pm"

I lay down so my feet are on the other end of the couch and my head is in her lap. She looks down at me with a smile and she puts her hand on my cheek. And I feel her long slender fingers twirl themselves in my hair. I close my eyes, and let out a content sigh.

How was I so lucky to get into this relationship? It was Just pure luck I guess. I still have my eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. "What are you thinking about?" She asks looking at me.

"You." She smiles at me. And leans down to give me a peck on the lips.

It's funny not seeing her blush. She always looks calm and happy, she never seems embarrassed. I'm sure she does feel embarrassed sometimes, but because of her golden skin, you can't tell.

"And what are you thinking about?" I ask closing my eyes again. When she doesn't answer right away, I open my eyes.

She seems to be troubled by something. "What?" I ask again. "No it's nothing." I frown and sit up and put my arm around her and pull her close.

"Tell me Ashley, You know, if this relationship is going to work we have to be able to talk to each other."

She frowns. "No seriously it's nothing, It's just my dumb thoughts." "Well, tell me about your dumb thoughts then."

She lets out a sigh. "I was just hoping Jess doesn't get mad at me or something. Like, I don't even know her as well as the girls in the book club, but I know her well enough that I know she can get mad easily."

I laugh, "Ya, can't argue with you there. She can get really mad if she wants to. But she's alright Ashley. She's with Zach now."

Something sparks inside of me. For just a flicker of a moment. And it's to fast for me to catch it.

"Ya, we know that for sure, remember the other day when we walked in on them?" I roll my eyes. "Of course I remember you dork." I tease her gently.

She swats my shoulder, then rests her head on it. "Thanks for being there for me Darcy." She whispers. "No problem."

"I know it was a silly thing to be worried about but I don't know...my thoughts will nag me for a while until I vent to someone. I guess I just over think things to much."

I give her a squeeze. "You vent to me any time you need to. Even if it's 3:00 in the morning." She giggles and grabs my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine.

I glance at my watch 5:50pm. "They should be getting here soon." "Ya, let me go fix up a little bit, I bet my hair is all messed up." She says getting up from the couch.

"OK, I'm going to be setting the table and you know...all that fun stuff." I say sarcastically. She laughs and walks off to do whatever it is girls need to do to get ready.

I set 5 places at the table with the usual stuff, the forks, spoons, napkins, cups. I put the sparkling cider in the middle of the table in an ice bath.

"Table looks nice." Says Ashley walking in. "Thanks."

_Ding! Dong! _

"Guess that's them." She says walking towards the door. "Guess so" I follow her to the door and stand behind her. "Hi guys!" She says cheerfully. There's a rush as everyone makes there way inside, chorusing their 'Hello's' and putting their coats away.

"Wow! Place looks nice Darcy!" Says Emma looking around. I shrug. "Thanks." I cleaned up in here. So it's roomy, and it smells nice too, due to the pine scented air fresheners and the smell of the sizzling turkey and ham.

I don't quite know what to say. I'm just there smiling at everyone.

"Take a seat everyone!" Says Ashley before anything can get awkward. "The turkey isn't quite ready yet, Would you guys like some nuts or something to drink?"

"Some Nuts would be nice." Says Jess with a smile. Ashley nods, and scurry's off to the kitchen. She's a great host. How does she naturally know what to say to stop things from getting awkward?

She comes back in with a little glass bowl filled with nuts. She sets it down on the coffee table and smiles. "There ya' go."

"Thanks Ashley." Zach says, with his smile that made every girl in Concord swoon.

Hmmmmm...Suspicious.

_Snap out of it Darcy! He's just saying Thanks! _

I don't need to be suspicious. I'm just blowing things out of proportion. But just in case, I go sit next to Ashley on the couch, and take her hand.

She flashes me a quick smile and continues her conversation with Emma and Jess. "What college are you going to apply to Zach?" I ask to try and make conversation with him.

I thinks For a moment. "I'm aiming for somewhere in New york. I have some Family there, who could share their apartments while I earn enough for my own place."

I nod thoughtfully. "And what do you plan on majoring?" He thinks for a moment. "I honestly Don't know. I mean, I've thought about being a sports reporter. I had a lot of fun working for the 'Walden Woodsmen' Back in middle school. And I have lots of fun playing baseball. So it's kind of a win win situation."

I nod. "That sounds like fun, I think you'd be really good at that."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Oh! That would be the timer for turkey" Say Ashley Jumping up. "Want some help?" Asks Jess. "Sure! That'd be great!" Jess and Emma follow Ashley into the Kitchen.

I spot Jess's signature braid as she turn the corner. Something sparks inside me again. I grasp it fast enough to tell what it is.

It's a feeling kind of like homesickness. I guess her braid is so Familiar, I remember when I used to tug it. But I can't do that now. And for some reason this makes me sad.

"Dinner's served guys!" "Coming!" Zach says as we both get up and walk towards the dining table.

"Wow! Everything looks so good!" "Darcy made everything." Says Ashley. "Well, I bet it's delicious!" Jess says.

We all sit down to the table, "Hey, Darcy? Remember we always used to say what we're thankful for before we eat? Why don't we keep it up?"

"OK, you go first Ems."

"OK, um...I'm thankful for family. You go next Jess."

"Hmmmm...I'm thankful for friends." She say blushing a bit when her gaze meets Zach's.

Another wave of sadness washes over me. A few months ago, She would've been looking at me. But I push the feeling away because I have Ashley now. Wonderful, Beautiful, Ashley.

"I'm thankful for, Fall and football season." Zach says. Jess rolls her eyes. "Of course."

"I'm thankful for All you guys, for coming to spend Thanksgiving with me." I tell them with a smile. "And what are you thankful for Ashley?"

"I'm thankful for the love from family and friends that's in my life." She says with a glance at me. She nudges my foot under the table. And I nudge her back.

"Well! Dig In everyone!" Ashley says with a big smile.

Everyone rushes for their favorite dish.

About an hour later, We're all leaning back in our chairs. "I won't be able to eat another thing as long as I live." moans Jess. "Don't be so dramatic, but you're right Jess. I'm stuffed too." Emma says rubbing her belly.

"That was so good man." Zach says with his eyes closed.

"Glad you liked it guys."

I glance at the clock. 8:00pm. "Anyone for seconds?" I ask teasingly. They all moan and I laugh. "Didn't think so."

Ashley gets up and starts collecting everyone's plates, Jess and Emma jump up, "We'll help you with the dishes Ashley."

"Great thanks!"

The 3 of them head off to the kitchen, and Zach and I plunk ourselves on the sofa.

"Hey Darcy?"

"Ya?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you. You know...Man to man."

I glance over my shoulder. "Right now would be a good time, They're over there chattering in the kitchen."

He takes a deep breath. "OK, I just wanted to clear the air, Are you OK with Jess and I dating?"

My throat drys up. I am OK with it, so why am I feeling like this? "Of course it's OK." I croak.

Zach doesn't seem to notice because he lets out a sigh of relief. "Aw, man I just wanted to make sure, and you know, I was a bit worried you were going to beat me up or something."

I laugh. A bit uneasily.

Before we can say anything else, the girls walk into the room drying their hands. "Let's go Zach, It's getting late." Jess says.

Zach gets up and shakes my hand. "Thanks so much for dinner tonight."

"No problem guys. Jess? Emma? Come again before you have to go back home." I get up to give them both hugs.

"OK we will, We leave in 2 days."

After a rush of 'Goodbyes' and 'Thank yous' They're all gone except for Ashley.

"I had a great time Darcy." She says giving me a hug.

"I had a great time too." She rests her head on my chest.

"I'm going to get going now, Darc' I'll see you soon." "OK Ashley, Thanks for helping me out with tonight" She grabs her coat and gives me a quick kiss, before heading out the door.

I just stand there for a moment.

I know it was supposed to be a good evening. But something feels...Unsettled.

I mean, It seems like something was supposed to happen tonight. But, I don't know what. I have an unsettled feeling inside.

I have A roof over my head and Ashley...That's all that matters.

Right?

**OK GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 10! I know it was just a tad random, but I need some peace in between the chapters. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeyyyy lovelies! I'm really happy with how this story has turned out, and I'm double happy because it was my first multi-chap story! I think I'll do 3 or 4 more chapter, 5 at the most. :) So, as always- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess's P.O.V<strong>

"Happy anniversary Jess."

"Happy anniversary Zach." I echo back. He smiles and clinks his coke can with mine.

I know what your thinking, _Coke? On your anniversary? _But I like it this way, we're cuddled close together on his couch in his cozy apartment watching loads of Disney movies with Chinese take out.

Not exactly your first thought when you think of an anniversary, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Zach and I have been dating for a long happy 3 years. I'm 21 and attending Julliard, he just turned 22 a few months ago and he's earned enough money to buy himself a little apartment on the upper west side of New York. So he has a pretty nice place.

I've got a part time job downtown working at an ice cream shop, and he's got a full time job working as a sports reporter for the _New York times._

"Ready for Part 2?" He asks holding up a DVD of _Toy Story 2._

I laugh. "Sure am." He pops in the DVD and settles back on the couch cuddling close to me.

I half watch the movie. The other half of me is thinking about Emma._  
><em>

Stewart proposed to her and she said yes of course, and the wedding is scheduled for next year when Emma's 23 and Stewart will be 25.

I part of me is overly excited for Emma and the other half of me is sad.

Once she gets married She'll be entering a part of her life I can't follow her into. And It won't ever be the same.

"Jess? Hello? Earth to Jess?" Zach starts waving his hand in front of my face.

I smack his shoulder. And he laughs.

"Watcha' thinkin' bout'?" Zach asks.

I sigh. "Oh nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well, I was just thinking about Emma and Stewart and their engagement..." My voice trails off.

"Hey don't get any ideas." he teases.

I blush.

I was kinda wondering about that myself too. I wonder if he's going to propose anytime soon. I don't really like to talk about that much with him though.

I let out a yawn.

"You getting sleepy?" He asks.

"Just a bit."

"You wanna go to sleep now?"

"Um...Ya I think so. I'll be putting on my PJ's and brushing my teeth."

He nods "OK. I'm going to pick up around here. You get settled in bed now, I'll be there in a few."

"OK."

He and I agreed that I'd stay the night.

I give my teeth a quick brush and head to the bedroom to change. I have my own little stash of clothes here because I come to stay a couple times every few weeks.

I pull out my favorite pink sweats and yellow/orange tank top. Just as I'm folding back the blankets Zach comes in already in his pajamas.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Me new ringtone lets me know I got a text. I pick up my phone from the night table and take a look at the message.

It's from Emma.

_Emma: Hey!_

_Jess: Hey back!_

_Emma: Sorry to bother you so late but I was just wondering if you want to come over to my house and maybe we can bake something with the book club._

_Jess: Sure! I'd love to! How about just us girls?_

_Emma: Kay! Sounds good! See you at 2:00?  
><em>

_Jess: Alright see you then! Goodnight!_

_Emma: Goodnight! _

I turn my phone off and turn to Zach who's already in bed. "That was just Emma. She was wondering if I wanted to make a trip over to her place tomorrow."

I miss baking in her little pink kitchen like when we were in middle school. I pull the blankets under my chin and turn around so my back is facing Zach.

"I'm sure you'll have fun." He says closing his eyes and snaking his arm around my waist.

I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth of his hug.

Just as I'm dozing off I feel a pair of lips on mine.

I open my eyes to see Zach's closed eyes, he pulls away a second later, and he speaks up before I can say anything.

"You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss."

I giggle and turn around and set my lips on his for a minute before turning back around and dozing off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up Jessie..." <em>Somebody whispers in my ear. I open my eyes slowly to see Zach's big Gray/Blue eyes staring back at me with a big smile on his face.

I groan and turn over.

"You never were a morning person were you? And how ironic, you lived on a farm! You're supposed to be used to be waking up early!"

He wraps his arm around me from behind and pulls me close.

I don't open my eyes.

"Come on wake up. I'll make breakfast for you then we could go for a walk before you go to Emma's place."

The mention of going to Emma's house turns on a switch inside and I jump out of bead.

Literally.

In the process of jumping out of bead, I fling Zach off the bed and pull the blankets with me and nearly knock over the nightstand.

After a moment of processing what just happened I whisper "Oops?"

I don't here anything from Zach, at first I think he's mad but then I hear him laughing.

I grin. "Sorry Zach." He stands up and and shakes it off. "It's OK, I know your excited to see Emma."

"I'll make the bed." I offer. "OK, I'm going to head to the bathroom, brush my teeth then make some chocolate chip pancakes."

He leaves, and I stand there for a moment. Just taking in the scene. The Bright morning sun flitters through the plane white blinds and reflects off the clean white bedding and makes it 100x's brighter in his Deep red walls.

I start to remove the pillows and strip the sheets. I exchange it for new ones and shake out the blankets and make the bed look inviting with pillows piled up and a blanket hanging on the left corner of the bed.

One more look just to make sure everything is just the way I like it and head to the kitchen.

Turns out, Zach completely cleaned up last night because when I follow the smell of frying pancakes I see the kitchen and living room completely spotless.

"Do I have time to take a quick shower?" I ask him grabbing a handful of chocolate chips.

"Yep. And take your time, I want to cook some sausages so it'll be a while before breakfast is ready. It'll be ready in 45 minutes or so."

I glance at the clock 11:30am. "OK thanks, I think I'll do my nails too." He nods.

I jump in the shower and just stand under the warm water for a minute. Am I the only one who does this? Just Stand there letting the water surround me?

I start to work the water into my hair and I start to hum _Rocket by Torrie Kelly._

Eventually I'm belting out the words.

_'If I could build a rocket I would-_

_Put all my dreams inside it I would-_

_If I could travel far into something new, hang on to a shooting star bursting into few-_

_Just me and my fickle heart...lonely never felt so right-' _

**(A/N SO sorry for bothering your reading but you guys just HAVE to listen to this song while reading this! Here is the link... watch?v=jrLaWUNo7Xg There aren't any bad images its just lyrics, and it doesn't have any bad words :D...)**

I feel like dancing, I just love the way the music picks me up and carries me away. Now, if I only danced as well as I sang...

I give myself one last rinse and hop out, and wrap the towel tightly around myself and walk into the bedroom, and change in there. I'd rather change in the bedroom than in the steamy Bathroom.

I dry myself and start humming Christmas Carols of all things! And it's only May!

I hum _Frosty The snowman _and _Baby it's cold outside.  
><em>

Once I'm all dry, I put on my fluffy robe and dry my hair as fast as I can, I always hated this part of getting ready, but it has to be done.

I put it in it's usual thick braid and hen I pull out the nail polish.

I look at all my choices.

It's really nice to have all these color choices but then it's _SO _hard to choose what color.

I finally decide on a subtle gold color.

Next I choose my outfit carefully.

It's got to be casual, fresh and stylish. I choose a navy skirt with pink and white flowers which I pull up to my waist and it reaches above my knees, I pair with it a elbow length maroon deep neck blouse.

**(A/N Confused on how her outfit looks like? Just check my profile and you can find the link to Jess's outfit there!)**

I go to my closet and pull out my favorite pair of bright yellow stiletto heals, I slip them on and give my mouth a quick swipe of lip gloss and head into the kitchen.

"You look lovely Jessie." He says pecking my cheek, now that I have my high heels on I'm just a few inches shorter than him instead of a whole foot shorter.

"You're just in time, I was just about to serve." He says sliding a pancake onto a plate. "'Great I'm starved!" I sit down and he places the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Zach!" He nods.

I bite into a sausage and it melts into my mouth. It's so good.

I cut up my pancakes and drown it in syrup. Zach see's me and he snickers. "You want some pancakes with that bowl of Syrup?" I give him my famous death glare, and he chuckles.

"Hey I'm just joking, No one will ever get in the way of you and your syrup"

I ignore him and dive into the pancakes which are incredibly yummy.

While eating, I think about the death glare I just gave Zach, and thinking about it makes me remember the_ 'evil witch mother eye of death' _look The book club used to get from our moms.

The thought of our mom's makes me wonder about being a mom, and if that will be coming up anytime soon, which I know won't, but I couldn't help thinking about it.

Well...

Why not? I mean...Zach and I love to each other.

He _might _propose.

And I wouldn't want to have a family unless we were married, just because I know that what our parents would want.

Who knows? I might be a mommy sooner than later.

This thought makes me blush, I just hope Zach doesn't notice.

"Hey Zach! What are you going to be doing while I'm at Emma's" I ask before he can ask me what's wrong.

"I'm going to go to the baseball game with the guys..."

"I had incredible tickets that my boss gave me and I asked him for a few more so I can take the guys...'

'Guys' meaning Stewart, Darcy, Simon, and Tristan most likely.

"Cool, I'm glad you'll be doing something while I'm at Emma's"

"But don't forget you promised me a walk in the park." He teases before sitting down.

I shake my head, "Ya' think I forgot?"

He and I love to take walks every now and then, it gives a chance to talk about just...stuff without it sounding too...well, silly.

He and I tease each other all through breakfast, We laugh and joke while we clean the kitchen and we're lost in our own thoughts when we're getting ready to go on our walk.

"Help me with my coat Zach." He takes my navy blue pea coat from me and slips it on my back.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Rea- Oh wait! Let me get something!" I run over to the bedroom and gather all my clothes and put them in my suitcase. I want to take all my clothes to a tailor and I need to see which ones need to be altered.

I roll my suitcase back with me to the hallway, "Ready."

He smiles and opens the door, letting me through. "Such a gentlemen" I tease.

He just chuckles and takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

"What was your favorite show as a kid?" I ask starting our random conversation.

"Kid like 10? Or Kid like 6?" He asks swinging our hands.

"Kid like 6."

"Oh geeze, let me see..." he thinks for a moment. "I'd have to say a T.V show called Dragon tales. It was a little brother and sister who met magical Dragons and..."

"Are there any other kind of dragons?" I ask cutting him off.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." He says playfully. "And how about you? What was your favorite show?"

"It was called Charlie and Lola. In fact I think I could sit down and watch an episode or 2."

"Oh yea, I remember that show." He says passing a few kids on there bikes.

"Yea, I remember I had a crush on the little boy."

Zach laughs. "My 2 sisters had loads of fictional crushes, and only about, like 2 real life crushes. At the dinner table we always heard about the latest hottest boy-band, or about there character shippings. All that stuff was beyond me but I picked up a few things."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "What time is it?" He glances at his watch. "1:00pm."

"Let's head back now..."

He and I turn around, our hands still clasped.

I start to hum, _Be our guest_ from beauty and the beast and Zach chuckles. "What?" I ask.

"I was just thinking about when you and I acting together in the beauty and the beast, and when Becca let Sundance loose." He starts to laugh.

It was a long time ago, but I don't want him laughing. My eyes start to sting a little. "Its not funny." My words come out clipped and short.

He keeps laughing, "Come on! It was kinda funny!"

I think I would've laughed too, if Sundance hadn't passed away a month ago.

Tears fill my eyes. "Zach! Stop!"

He laughs for few seconds before calming down, but he can't keep a smile off his face.

When he starts walking, I don't follow him.

It takes him a moment to realize I'm not there. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I glare at him. "That's really mean Zach! It was an important night for me and it got messed up because of Becca!"

"Ya, I know but I can't help laughing cause' I can't get the image of the goat out of my head!"

I ball up my fists. "That goat your referring to was my best friend when no one else was there for me!" He can tell I'm mad.

Before he can say anything, I turn around and stomp away.

"Jess wait! Jessie please wait!" He runs towards me, but he can't catch up.

Not many people know this, but I can run pretty fast in heals.

Tears spill over, and I swipe them away angrily.

Sundance died about 1 month ago, and it's still pretty fresh, so this stupid fight just added salt to the wound.

I don't here Zach calling my name anymore so I figure, he's just wants to give me some space.

I wrap my arms tight around myself and slow down to a normal walk.

It might look like a normal stroll to anyone who looked at me, but inside, I'm half dead.

I feel numb all over, and just kind if...shocked.

Mostly because I expected Zach to be a little more caring, and sensitive about how I feel.

But then again, It _would _have looked funny to anyone who watched the play.

I mean..._A goat_? Running around on stage? Not planned at all.

I can't help but smile.

Maybe...It isn't Zach's fault, that he thinks it's funny. It kind of is funny.

I sigh and wipe my eyes.

I'm just over reacting. I'm going to call him and apologize.

I take out my phone and speed dial him.

He picks up on the 4th ring. "Hello?" he asks in his low voice, that makes me melt into a gooey puddle. "Hey, Zach."

"Jess! I'm so sorry I just thought it was funny and I didn't think about your feelings and I'm so sorry!" He rambles for a solid 30 second before quieting down.

"No Zach, It's my fault. I was just over reacting I'm sorry." I finish and I expect him to say Something along the lines of..._'Its OK Jess forget about it' _But I don't get that answer.

Instead I get a, "Oh great! I was hoping you would realize you were over reacting, I just apologized to get it over with and get back to our lives!" He starts to laugh, but I don't laugh.

How immature is that!? He just apologized so I can just be happy again and not be mad at him! He knew he was wrong! "You know what Zach? Its a good thing I packed my things before I left because I'm not going back!"

He stops laughing.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me! I'm not going back! They way you acted was Immature and unacceptable." I hang up on him before he can say anything else.

Am I right or not?

I stop in my tracks.

Did I just break up with Zach?

...

I just broke up with Zach!

I take a moment to analyze how I feel.

Slightly Numb, but not sad. Hmmm...

This feels...good.

I don't think I'm going to be in any kind of realtion- "Whoa!" I bump into someone really tall, which sends me tumbling down to the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" apologizes a deep deep voice...a very familiar voice. The person picks me up, and when My eyes finally focus on the figure in front of me, I practically Fall over again.

"Darcy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe...THEY'RE CLOSER TO BEING BACK TOGETHER! I hope you guys liked this chapter, It felt kind of random for me, but IDK what you guys thought about it. Let me know. Did you guys understand what they're fight was about or was it a little confusing? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Darcy?" I croak. He looks at me intently with his deep brown eyes.

"Jess." He says this in more of statement instead of a question, and for some reason He doesn't seem surprised.

I still have my hand in his from when he offered it to pick me up.

For some reason I feel terrified to be with him...

He grins. "I was just thinking about you."

My heart skips a beat.

"Oh?" I ask carelessly as I casually slip my hand out of his.

"Yea, I was thinking about..." Suddenly his voice trails off and he starts rambling and he won't meet my gaze.

"You can tell me Darcy, what were you thinking about?" It takes a few seconds before he looks me in the eyes. "I was uh...thinking about...um...our uh...high school years...uh...yeah" He mumbles this last bit.

I accidentally let out a little gasp. His head snaps up to look at me. "What?"

I shake my head.

We stand there in really awkward silence, he doesn't know I just broke up with Zach...So it must be even more uncomfortable for him.

I guess it wouldn't hurt if he and I took a walk...

"Uhm...do you want to...um...take a walk with me? I was heading over to Emma's house when we...you know...kind of...bumped into each other."

He looks at me and for a flicker of a second I see the old Darcy.

The sweet Darcy that I used to date. The Darcy that still loved me, the Darcy that I fell in love with in middle school.

But it's gone and I see it replaced by just...friendly Darcy.

"Sure, I can drive you to Emma's if you want, I came in a taxi so if you have your car here we can both go to Emma's in that."

"OK"

He and I walk down the street in silence for about 5 minutes. He's the first to talk.

"So...yesterday was Your and Zach's anniversary?" He asks casually.

Even though I was feeling perfectly fine I start to cough.

He looks startled for a moment. "What's wrong?" I shake my head.

He has a concerned look on his face, but he doesn't say anything. "Um, did you guys have a good time? I need to thank him for getting the guys those awesome tickets for today."

I wonder if Zach will even show up to Emma's house.

I don't know what to say, instead I just keep quiet.

"Is everything OK?" he asks.

I bite lip, I could tell him right?

"Zach and I broke up."

He stops walking.

"After 3 years of a strong relationship you break up just like that!?" he looks at me like he can't believe what he just heard.

"Yes, I broke with him. And in case you've forgotten you and I broke up after a even longer relationship which just so happens to be your fault!" The words tumble out of my mouth before I could stop them.

How did this subject come up? I was over Darcy 3 years ago...right?

"Well you never ever gave me a chance to explain myself when you stalked out of my apartment the morning YOU broke up with me!" His voice is rising and a small crowd is gathering.

"Follow me." I say, my words coming out short and clipped.

I stalk off to find my car and he follows.

Once we're there, I get in so we can talk a bit more privately.

He closes the car door and turns to me shooting me a _'you were saying?' _look.

I take a deep breath. "In case you've forgotten, YOU broke up with ME when YOU lost YOUR temper!"

His jaw clenches in an angry grasp. "You broke up with me when you left without so much of an explanation! I lost my temper because YOU kept a secret from me when I told you EVERYTHING!"

I clench my fists in my lap. "WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN OUR RELATIONSHIP ANYWAY?!"

Silence.

After a minute he looks away and whispers,

"I miss you...Ashley and I broke up 1 year ago on the same day you and I did, I was getting feelings for you again and she said that I could never get you because you were with Zach."

A tear rolls down my cheek as I realize I've never lost my feelings for him, I've just pushed the feeling away from myself.

"I've missed you too." I tell him quietly.

"Really?" He asks through watery eyes.

I don't think I've ever seen him cry.

"Really really."

He smiles and places his hand on my cheek and leans in until our lips meet.

Maybe Zach and I broke up for a reason, I have no doubt he'll find someone today too.

I push Zach out of my mind and kiss Darcy Back.

I've missed Darcy's kisses so so _so _much.

He and I both smile without breaking apart as I place my hand on his chest.

He turn his head and deepens our passionate clinch.

It's a few minutes before we break apart, only because we both desperately need air. His nose is touching mine and he hasn't moved his hand from my cheek.

"I've missed you Jessie." He says using the nickname he gave me back in high school, which seems like a million years ago.

"I feel a little guilty from moving on from Zach so quickly." I confide in him.

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Of course."

He looks at me in my eyes, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Well then no need to worry, it was just a young romance I guess. Lots of people have them. My parents were in different relationships before they got married."

"So did Megan's parents and my mom and dad broke up in high school for a few months."

We're quite for a few minutes.

"Ready to go to Emma's place?" he asks putting the key in the ignition.

"Ready." I say buckling my seat belt.

He kisses me once more for good measure.

He grins after we pull apart and starts driving towards my best friends house.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Jess!? Everyone else is already here!" Says Emma when she answers the door.<p>

"Oh just got held up with stuff..." I say with a grin.

She spots Darcy's hand clasped in mine and she raises her her eyebrow questionably, I give her a look that lets her know I'll tell her later and she nods.

I love that I've known her for so long that we don't really have to talk to know what we're talking about.

Darcy and I walk into the living room hand in hand.

"Hey Jess." I turn around to see a blond haired blue eyed guy.

Zach.

His eyes are blood shot from crying, his nose looks like a tomato and his hair is messed up.

He looks at me dead in the eyes, "I'm moving from New York, to live with my family in Florida, I've had enough of always being someone's 2nd choice"

He leaves without another word.

I feel like crying.

Not that like Zach or anything, its just I know what he means.

I don't like being responsible for someones sadness.

Darcy notices the distress in my face and he gives my hand a squeeze, pulls me into a hug and plants a peck on my lips.

"We'll leave you two alone." Says Emma while she and the rest of the book club make their way to the kitchen.

Everyone leaves in shocked silence still trying to understand what just happened.

"Are we still going to the baseball game?" Asks Theo on his way out, only to have Becca smack his shoulder.

"Come sit down" says Darcy pulling me to the couch.

I'm in his lap with my hands on his chest and my head in his shoulders.

I let a silent tear roll down my cheek, only to have Darcy wipe it away.

"I'll always be hear to wipe your tears Jessie."

I don't answer him.

"I'll always be here for you." he whispers into my hair.

I nod because I don't have anything else to say.

I've few more tears fall gently down. So much has happened these past years. Mostly relationship wise.

How come I'm always the one with the boy problems?

"There's nothing you could do about it, it was Zach's choice to act like that not yours." Darcy says reading my thoughts.

I nod silently clutching his shirt.

I let a few more tears go.

I'm not heartbroken, just sad, Sad because Zach and I had such a stable relationship. But all along I always had feeling for Darcy, but I just didn't acknowledge them.

"You ready to go have some fun with the book club?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

I lean into him and crash our lips together as an answer.

He's surprised for a moment, I can tell, but after a second he kisses me back rubbing my back gently.

We eventually have to pull apart, when we do, he doesn't pull away completely. His nose and lips are still _barely _touching mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too" he echos.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No you go along with the guys and do something fun." I tell him with a smile.

"OK, I think I'll treat everybody to lunch and we can watch the baseball game at the local pub."

I nod and get off his lap, he gives me one last hug before joining the guys out front.

I go and wash my face to make myself look presentable, and make my way to Emma's cheerful pink kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Darcy's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Stewart?"

"What's up man?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just let me go tell Tristan, Simon and Theo we'll meet them at the local Pub."

He walks of and I wait for him in my car.

A few minutes later he comes in through the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt. "So, whats on your mind?"

I let out a sigh and start the car. "How did you know when you wanted to marry Emma?"

He looks at me blankly before before a huge grin breaks out n his face. "Why?"

I roll my eyes and start driving towards down town Concord. "Because I'm thinking about marring a slice of pizza and I want to make sure I'm making the right decision...Why do you think!? Because I'm falling for Jess even more than I ever have!"

He laughs and hakes his head, "Well, I new I wanted to marry Emma when we were able to go through the up's and down's of our relationship together. Sure, we had our random fights, but we never let words hang in the air, we always apologized once we had a minute to cool off."

I nod thoughtfully.

"I'm going to propose to Jess." I say finally.

Stewart gets this huge smile on his face. "That's great man!"

I smile keeping my eyes on the road. "And I want to do it perfectly." I murmur.

"Help me pick out a ring for her?" I ask.

"Sure. When Emma was choosing out her ring, Jess was with her looking through the little booklet thing, and Jess pointed out one she liked."

"Great. Glad your here to help."

A few red lights and about 2 left turns, I'm at the Jewelry store.

"Are you _sure _you know what one she wants?"

"Dude, relax. I know."

"OK, then..." He and I walk into the Store which is as always, isnt very busy.

I guess not many people can afford this swanky new jewelry.

I walk up to the counter and let Stewart do the talking.

"Hello mam' Would you please give me the booklet that shows your entire selection of rings?" He asks a middle aged woman, who nods briskly and walk off and returns a minute later with the booklet. "Thank you very much mam'."

He and I go sit down on a near by table and he flips open to a page.

"This one. She wanted this one."

I look at the ring.

It has a decent sized diamond the looks somewhat like a rose and tiny little diamonds embedded all around it.

Its really pretty actually...just like Jess.

Stewart let's out a low whistle, "Did you see how much it costs!?"

I take a look at the price... $6,550!?

I close the book, "Nah man, I'll jus get her the classic one."

No! Jess deserves this ring! I'll get it for her! No matter how pricey it is.

* * *

><p>Stewart and I walk out of the store, he has a huge smile on his face and I have a heavier right pocket and a lighter wallet.<p>

"How are you going to propose?"

I shrug. "First things first, I'm going to talk to her dad and brothers. I know Jess would love that and her dad would like that too."

The thing is...how am I going to ask Mr. Delaney to Marry his little girl?

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it!? Expect lots of Dess fluff in the next chapter! Oh and I NEED to ask you guys something, every time I write fluff scenes with the fluff scenes with the couples I tend to make them detailed. But since I don't know who's reading this, I don't make them detailed. But if you guys would like it like that please let me know!<strong>

**Stay sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


	13. Chapter 13

**I forgot to tell you guys something! You can see Jess's wedding ring if you go to my profile! Its such a pretty ring! And for those of you who were a little confused, Yes Darcy did buy the ring! Now he's got to deal with Mr. Delaney! Oh and just FYI this takes place a week or two after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darcy's POV<strong>

_Here I go. _

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!  
><em>

I wait for someone to answer The door.

Mrs Delaney's cheerful face greets me. "Why hello Darcy! Its so nice to see you! Jess isn't Here, she's in Boston with Emma, Becca, Megan, and Cassidy.

"Actually I'm here to see the twins, you and Mr. Delaney." I make sure to refer to him as Mr Delaney instead of Michael. Just to show respect.

Mrs Delaney gives me weird look. "The twins and their father are out in the back making cheese. I was just about to out and help them. You're welcome to talk to us out here."

"Ya sure."

I follow her past the living room, the keeping room and the kitchen till we make our way to the backyard.

Half moon farm always looks prettiest in the springtime, the emerald green grass is thick and fluffy and shines in the big spring sun I especially love the way the orchards look, none of the fruit is ready and all you can see is white and pink cherry blossoms.

It looks like a scene off a Easter Card.

Mrs. Delaney hands me a big red apple, "Here munch on this, later you can have a nice hot slice of pie once it's out of the oven."

I'd definitely be on board with Mr. and Mrs. Delaney as In-laws.

She walk into the creamery and she puts on some plastic gloves. "Hello Darcy! Nice to See you!" Says Mr. Delaney from the sink.

"Hello Mr. Delaney! How are you doing today?"

"Fine Fine! I've been in the creamery all morning, and the twins have been doing the things I usually do around the farm."

I glance over at the twins, They're busy packaging the logs of cheese, they're both just as tall as me now.

"So what did you want to talk about Darcy?" Ask Mrs. Delaney.

I turn to look at her, I make sure to keep eye contact with them even though inside I'm super nervous.

What will they think? Will they give me their blessing? Will they be happy? I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I need to ask your family something" I start off.

Mr. Delaney gets a serious look on his face, "Is everything OK Darcy? Does Jess need to be here?"

I shake my head, "No, everything is A-OK and this is actually about Jess."

Mr. and Mrs Delaney exchange worried but curious glance, and even the twins have turned their attention to me.

I take a deep breath. "I would like to marry Jess and I would like your blessing for the marriage before I propose to her."

Mr. Delaney has a wobbly smile on his face and Mrs. Delaney is crying and the twins come running over to me and hug me.

They're all laughing and crying, and Mrs Delaney herds us to the keeping room and serves us a piece of pie, once we all settle down and take a few bites of pie Mr. Delaney turns to me and smiles. "I would have no other man marry my little girl."

"Neither would I" agrees Mrs Delaney with a million watt smile.

"And we wouldn't have any other guy marry our sister!" Says Dylan and Ryan nods in agreement.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I wanted to propose to Jess last week, but I knew I better ask her family first."

Mrs. Delaney nods in approval.

"OK, Darcy I give you my full permission to marry Jess, but I want to ask you a few things. But don't worry, you're answers wont change anything at all."

I nod. "OK."

"First, I want to know if you have a job so you can support Jess?"

"Yes, At the moment I'm working as a teacher assistant and the pay isn't that great..."

Mrs. Delaney's brow puckers in concern.

"But I applied for a job in Boston as A history Professor at one of the top colleges and I got the job!"

"That's great Darcy!"

I nod, "Ya, and the best part is that we'll be close to family. I know Jess got a job teaching voice lessons at Julliard so now we both have secure jobs!"

"That's good..." Says Mrs. Delaney.

"And Where do you plan to live?"

"I have a good Savings account that my parents set up for me since the day I was born. I figure Jess and I should buy a house with a big yard and big kitchen and a cozy living room!"

Mr. Delaney Nods in approval.

"That's great Darcy, I'm proud of you that you have all this figured out already...How about a car?"

"I bought a black 2014 LEXUS RX HYBRID a couple years ago, it's already payed off and Its a family friendly car."

"Seems like you have this all figured out Darcy."

"When are you going to propose to her?" Asks Mrs. Delaney.

"As soon as possible."

She gives happy little bounce in her seat.

"And how about the wedding?" She asks.

I laugh. "I need to see if she'll say yes first."

"Why of course She'll say yes!" Says Mr. Delaney with a laugh.

"I sure hope so."

"I have a question."

We all turn our attention to Ryan.

"Do you think I'll be a uncle sooner than later?"

I blush. "Why Ryan Delaney! It is non of your business if you'll become in uncle or not!" Mrs. Delaney says exasperated.

Mr. Delaney is shaking silently with laughter, and Dylan high fives his brother.

_We'll see. _I think. _We'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

><p><strong>Jess's POV<strong>

_Ring! Ring! Ring!  
><em>

"Oh hang on guys, let me answer my phone." I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess It's Darcy!"

"Oh hi Darcy, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic out in the park today?"

I smile. "Sure what time?"

"Whenever your available."

"How about at 3:00pm?" That will give me time to buy a outfit that The book club can help me choose out an outfit.

"Sounds good, meet me at sunset hill in the park, no need to bring anything just show up."

"OK, are you sure you don't need me to bring anything?"

"Ya, I'm sure."

"Alright see you then!"

"Bye Jess...Love you."

"Love you too bye." I turn off my phone and catch up with the rest of the book club.

"Hey guys! Darcy's taking me out in about 1 hour, would you guys help me buy a new outfit?"

Megan's eyes light up like they always do when clothes are mentioned. "Sure the mall is just across the street, let's go."

"Don't you have anything at home to wear?!" whines Cassidy.

"Of course I do! But I want _new _outfit."

"Let's go before Cassidy changes her mind." says Becca.

We all follow her.

Cassidy eventually does too.

"So to help you pick out the perfect outfit, I need to know what you guys will be doing." says Megan.

"He said a picnic at the park, so we'll probably be sitting on the ground."

Becca nods thoughtfully, "Anybody know the weather for today?" she asks.

"It'll be like the about 75 degrees all week, and a little lower during the evening." answers Emma. "So it'll be pretty warm but don't forget that there's always a little breeze."

"OK, I know just the thing." Says Megan walking towards my one of my favorite stores called _'Etiquette'._

Megan grabs the few things she need for the outfits and heads to the cash register, were as I would have taken over an hour choosing everything out.

I walk over to her and pull out my wallet, "No no, This one's on me" she says pulling out her wallet. I smile, "Thanks Megs."

I take a look at what she chose out.

Really pale blue skinny jeans, a black lacy top with open shoulders, and boots with milky brown color. She chose out a pretty necklace with a huge yellow stone in the middle, and she told me to keep my hair the way it is, which is loose around my shoulders.

"How long till you have to meet Darcy?" asks Becca.

"15 minutes."

"Well you better get going! Go change in the changing room! And don't forget to remove the tags."

I do as Becca says, and when I come out she adds a thin layer of rosy pink lip gloss.

"Will you drop my clothes off at my house Emma?" I ask handing her the clothes I just had on.

"Sure."

"We'll see you later Jess! Call us and tell us how everything went! We'll be at my house probably baking and watching movies." says Emma.

"OK! Talk to you later!"

I walk towards the park which is just block or two away.

I take in the scene around me.

I sunshiny day, with a gentle breeze. It smells like rain and earth, with a mixture of something sweet...lavender maybe?

I walk at a brisk pace, so I'm at the park in about 5 minutes or so.

I spot Darcy right away. I can't miss those brown curls anywhere. "Darcy!" I call towards him waving my hand up in the air.

He turns around and waves back. "Over here Jess!"

I run up to the top of sunset hill and sit down on the red gingham blanket he spread out.

"Hey Jess!" He leans over and plants a quick soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey Darcy."

"You ready to eat?"

"Yea I'm starving." I say patting my flat tummy. He smiles and pulls some food out of the basket he brought.

I was thinking he brought some sandwiches or something but he brought food that looks really really good. "Darcy! What did you bring!?"

He grins, "I cooked a steak for us to share, potato salad, cheese, crackers, grapes and a few other things..."

I raise my eyebrows, "Like what?"

"Like, two cupcakes and some fine wine for my dearest girlfriend."

Wine? We never drink wine. Only on a special occasion now and then. But I don't say anything.

He starts to serve the food he brought and he hands me a full plate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Still Jess's POV)<strong>

I groan. "I'm so full! I feel like a balloon!" All our dishes were put away in the basket, so everything is picked up and only Darcy and I are left on the blanket and an ant or two.

He and I are stretched out on the blanket staring up at the purple/blue sky watching the glittery starts pop up one by one.

I close my eyes and just really appropriate the perfection of the moment. I'm with my perfect boyfriend whom I love so much, and I would do anything for him.

I open my eyes just to find Darcy Staring at me with shiny eyes.

Before I can ask if he's OK, he sits up. "Come here Jess." he says patting the spot next to him.

I sit down and stretch out my legs opposite of him.

He takes a deep breath, which sounds shaky. "Jess, I love you So so much..." he starts off.

I wonder were this is going?

"And I would do anything for you and I would do anything _with_ you. I want to be apart of your life for the rest of eternity, I want to wake up and see your lovely face every morning, I want to grow old together and enjoy life together...So Jessie...Will you marry me?"

I realize I've been shaking, and my heart is pounding out of my chest.

I smile so hugely that I feel like my face is going to crack "Yes Darcy! Yes! Yes! A billion times Yes!" I tackle him and press my lips onto his.

I can feel his heart pounding and the smile on his face is just as big as mine.

We close our eyes and he kisses me back, pressing his sweet lips harder onto mine.

I turn my head left and right and he does the same.

And knowing he'll be kissing me and only me for the rest of his life makes it that much better.

We break apart and I smile down at him.

He and I are the only ones left in the park.

"I love you Darcy."

His eyes shine with tears. "I love you too."

He kisses me once more before we get up and run down the hill hand in hand, laughing and talking excitedly.

When we reach his car, we're out of breath, and our cheeks are pink from the exercise, and the cool breeze.

He takes my right hand in both his hands and slips something onto my finger.

I take a look at it and gasp. "H-how did you know what ring I wanted!?"

He shrugs trying to keep the smile off his face but failing miserably. "I know people."

"Did Emma help you!?"

He shakes his head. "No."

I try and figure out who else could've helped him. "Who then!?"

He grins. "You'll will never know."

"I can't wait to tell the book club! Oh and what about my family! They should be the first to know!"

He grins at me.

"What?" I ask.

"They already know."

My eyes just about pop out of my skull, "How did they know!?"

"I went and asked your family's permission before I proposed."

My eyes well up with tears. "That's so romantic Darcy!"

He shrugs. "I guess I'm just a romantic guy."

I swat his shoulder.

"Your dad asked me some questions and I answered them and your mom and brothers were there with me too."

"Like what kind of questions?" I ask curiously.

"You know, just asking if I had a stable job and plans for a house and if I had a car and all that."

I nod thoughtfully.

He and I still have huge smiles on our faces.

"Well, I guess we should go tell everybody." he says eventually.

"Ya, I guess so."

He gets in the car and turns on the engine, "Then lets go."

* * *

><p>"Emma said the book club would be hanging out at her house, can you text the guys and ask them to meet to you there? I'll call my parents."<p>

Darcy Grabs his phone and starts tapping out a text. "and make sure to tell them to come ASAP." I remind him.

"OK"

"And I'll tell my parents to tell the other parents to meet us there."

I dial my mom's phone number and wait a few rings.

She picks up on the 3 or 4th ring. "Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

"Jess honey!"

"I think you know why I'm calling mom..."

"No dear! I have absolutely no idea!"

"Cut it out mom. I said Yes!"

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom, I want to tell everybody right away, Darcy is already asking the guys to meet us at Emma's house, the book club is already at Emma's house, and I was hoping you could gather everyone else up."

"OK! I'll call Phoebe first to let her know we're coming over."

"But make sure to keep your lips sealed mom!"

"I promise!"

"OK, see you at Emma's."

"OK sweetheart. Bye!"

I hang up and turn to Darcy. "Did the guys reply already?"

he nods. "Everyone is on their way over."

I give a little bounce in my seat, "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

He simply smiles and takes my hand, keeping one hand on the wheel.

A few minutes later, we're pulling up in the Hawthorn's driveway. "Ready?" he asks. "Ready." I say with a nod.

"Hi Jess! Is everything OK? Everyone's here and they said you told them to come here." says Emma when she answers the door.

"Ya, everything's OK sis, we just need to talk to you guys about something." Darcy tells her.

She gives us a weird look and lets us in.

Everyone's gathered on the couches and the cozy arm chairs, talking.

My family is in the far corner of the room, with smiles on their faces a mile wide.

"Is everything OK Jess honey?" asks Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Everything is just peachy mom." Says Darcy. "We wanted you all gathered together to tell you guys something"

"Well, out with it then!" calls Cassidy from the other side o the room.

Darcy and I exchange a glance.

_Ready? _He mouths.

I nod. _Ready._

"We're getting Married!" we chant together.

No one says anything for a moment, and I panic.

But when everybody rushes up and showers me with hugs and kisses, and all the guys rush to Darcy to congratulate him, I know that they're just as happy as I am.

"When will the wedding be scheduled?" asks Mrs Sloane-Kinkaid. I can already see the wheels turning in her head planning party favors and the cake and just about everything else.

"I kind of want a winter wedding." I say turning to Darcy.

He nods, "Sounds Good to me."

A winter wedding it is...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 13 is finished! Loads of Darcy fluff for the next chapters! I owe you guys some of those chapters after all the Jess x Zach and Darcy x Ashley drama. Keep your eyes open for a walk the runway chapter and whole NEW story I'll be updating sooooooon!<strong>

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


End file.
